Changes
by Nymphadora Andromeda Lupin
Summary: An accident with alien tech produces... interesting results for Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones. AU set within the universe created in "For Better or Worse". Not necessary to have read that first, but it might help.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Another joint venture between Kizzy HJ and myself. She was going to post it but Notepad was acting up on her so we decided it'd be easier if I did. For those awaiting the next chapter of "For Better or Worse" I promise I'll get it up later today._

Chapter 1: The First Change

Ianto woke that morning with a stretch and a large yawn. The day before he'd been hit by some device that Gwen had managed to set off. He hadn't been hurt or anything, and felt fine but Owen insisted he be taken off active duty for a day to be sure, and when there was an emergency in the middle of the night Jack insisted that Ianto stay home and sleep.

He rolled over then opened his eyes when he found the bed empty and cold. looked like Jack hadn't come back yet. He sighed and rolled on his back looking up at the ceiling. He really ought to get up and go into work, but he had time. He heard the front door go and Jack make his way into the kitchen, he recognised the boot steps. He rolled over and got up, stretching then caught sight of himself in the mirror.

"Oh no. No. Not again... JAAAAAAACCCCCKKKKKK!"

Jack Harkness heard those dulcet tones and moved from the kitchen to lean in the bedroom doorway. "You know, I'd really rather have you screaming my na-" The Captain finally looked properly at the figure in the bed and smirked. "Why hullo again... Miss Jones." Jack was grinning merrily. "I find you incredibly attractive as a man, you don't have to keep turning yourself into a woman to get my attention."

Ianto glared at him. "It's not funny Jack. Look at me!" He turned and looked in the mirror again and realised he was naked. He blushed and grabbed the bed sheet, wrapping it around himself. "I'm going to kill that bloody woman." He grumbled.

Jack slipped up beside the young man... woman? and curled an arm about his now feminine lover's waist. "It only lasted a day the last time, Yan. You'll be alright." He held him/her tighter. "You'll be okay."

Ianto snuggled into Jack. He was smaller as a woman so this felt strange. "It was a different device last time." He sighed.

"We can have Tosh look at it and she'll be able to figure out what happened, why and for how long it will last." He squeezed the young man/woman a little bit tighter. Not as hard as he would when Ianto was a man, but definitely tighter. "And, this way, I can do this." And turning, Jack tucked Ianto under his chin. They were almost the same height when Ianto was male so he didn't get to hold him this way then.

Ianto sighed and snuggled close. He had to admit, this was nice. He could see why women liked being held like this. "Well this isn't too bad." He said with a small smile. "I still need to find some clothes though."

Jack leered down at him... her? "Why? Clothes are overrated."

Ianto looked up at him. "Well I still have to work, though I suppose we could be a little late. Not like we got to experiment last time." He said with a shy smile blushing. He seemed to blush more when he was a woman.

Jack's leer turned into a smirk. "Mmm... sensations are a lot more..." He paused, thinking of the word. "Intense, as a woman." He'd... dabbled... a bit in his youth. Hey, he'd been curious.

Ianto knew Jack would sleep with men or women, just as he had, though Jack would sleep with just about any species, omnisexual Ianto remembered Jack describing it once. "Hmm, would be interesting to... dabble."

Jack leant down, further than he was used to and nibbled the lobe of one ear. "Mmm, it would be." He breathed, fingers lightly running up his lover's spine.

Ianto shivered. Jack's hands felt rougher against his smoother skin, but that just added to the sensations. He was amazed at how it felt to get aroused as a woman too. Last time it had just been awkward, plus he and Jack hadn't been living together or married. They'd gotten married not too long after The Doctor's visit. They'd wanted the Time Lord to be present but he'd had to go save some civilisation or other so the "wedding" had just been a quiet affair. Them, the team and Rhiannon, Ianto's sister, her husband and their kids.

"We do a lot of... dabbling, don't we Ianto Jones?" Jack's breath ghosted across the young woman's neck. "And it's... how did you say? "Bordering on the avant-garde"?" Jack grinned, and pressed a kiss to the smooth skin of the woman's throat.

Ianto let out a soft moan. "You weren't supposed to hear that." He whispered as he nibbled at Jack's collarbone. He ran his nails along Jack's back and started to pull Jack's shirt from his trousers. Jack had only just come in from work, so they had a little while before they had to go back into work.

"Oh I didn't hear it, I saw it. What do you think I do in my office all day?" Jack winked and he pulled Ianto's shirt over... her head. "Mmm..." Ianto Jones was a gorgeous man and he made a beautiful woman.

Ianto looked up at him, and smiled with soft delicate lips. "I knew you were watching me on the cameras." She stood up on tip toe and kissed Jack softly, hands trailing down his toned stomach to his trousers, where she undid his belt and trousers slowly.

"Always Yan." Jack nibbled along the woman's collarbone and nipped her shoulder lightly. Lips and hands then trailed down her body and gently cupped the soft swell of one breast.

Ianto moaned softly. "Hmm, why do you think I bend over so often." She smirked and slipped her hand into his trousers. Her fingers were a lot more slender and longer too.

Jack groaned and pressed against those fingers. His other hand came up and curled around the back of her slender neck, guiding her head up to meet his mouth so he could kiss her.

She kissed him hard and passionately. God she felt so wet and she tingled too. So this is what a woman felt like when they got aroused. "Jack." She whispered into the kiss, moving her hand.

"Ianto." He murmured back, pulling the kiss back, keeping it light and teasing. Jack's fingers danced across her breast, pinching the, until now, neglected breast's nipple, lightly between thumb and forefinger.

Ianto let out a gasp and an almost obscene moan of pleasure as her nipple was pinched. It was a pleasant experience when he was a bloke, but now she was a woman it was more intense... With one swift tug she pulled Jack's trousers down, then jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Jack's arms automatically encircled her, one hand rest flat against her bottom to offer support. "So glad you're not wearing clothes right now..." The Captain murmured, lips attacking her throat.

She groaned, nails digging in. "Neither are you now." She could feel his arousal pressed against her inner thigh. She shuffled a little brushing against it.

He groaned and pressed against her, hissing in pleasure as her nails dug in. "God Yan."

Ianto moaned more. "I want you Jack." Her wet entrance rubbed against him, arousal clear. "Please." She begged. She didn't even care if he took her there against the wall.

Two fingers slipped between her thighs and trailed over her entrance. "God... so... wet... You always get... worked up easily... you know that?" Jack's teeth closed gently over her earlobe.

She whimpered at the touch, pressing down on his fingers. "Only with you." She all but purred.

Smirking, Jack slipped a finger inside her tight heat, adding the second when he felt she was stretched enough. His lips were back attached to her neck, nibbling and sucking, doing his utmost to leave a mark.

She gasped as he entered her then whimpered and moaned at what his fingers and lips were doing. She panted and begged for more in Welsh, knowing that even though Jack didn't speak Welsh she'd used it enough times that he'd get the drift.

Jack did indeed get the drift and curled his fingers slightly inside her. He enjoyed teasing Ianto, whether male or female. His lips drifted back down her throat and latched around a nipple. He pressed down lightly with his teeth, just scraping along the rosy bud.

Ianto gave a soft cry as Jack curled his fingers and arched a little, pushing her chest forwards. Oh God that felt so good, but she needed more. Still holding onto Jack with one hand she reached between them and started to rub her clit in small fast circles. "Oh fuck" she cried out not expecting it to feel so good.

Jack raised his head and kissed her hard and ran his tongue along her lower lip. He pulled his fingers out of her and tugged lightly on the sheet, letting it pool to the floor. He laid Ianto back on the bed and gazed at her for a moment before climbing up beside her. Jack ran a hand over her hip. "Do you want this?" Sure, foreplay was alright but, did Ianto really want to have sex as a woman?

She whimpered as he removed his fingers, and sighed happily as he lay her on the bed, caressing her hips. Before she would have been hesitant. She was the first time she was a woman it was definitely out of the question, especially as she and Jack hadn't been going out for very long. However a small part of her had regretted not trying it. Now however, she and Jack were married and it was different. And she really wanted it after that foreplay now. She nodded. "I'm sure." She smiled.

Smiling down into his lover's eyes, Jack lined himself up at her entrance before slowly, oh so slowly pushing inside her. He paused to let her adjust.

She gasped as she felt herself stretch. She'd never imagined how this would feel, in fact she almost thought it would be like how it normally felt, but she was sensitive all over. She moaned as he brushed across the top of her entrance as he slid in, brushing against her g-spot just inside. "Oh fuck..." She panted, arching a little in pleasure.

"Like that do you?" Jack was only slightly breathless. Painfully slowly, Jack pulled out and then thrust back inside her, a little more forcefully than before.

Ianto shot him a 'you think' look, as she moaned again. She relaxed a little as he pulled out, then gasped again as he thrust in harder. It felt better than the first time, and she was adjusting too. It was strange not using lube either, but she really didn't need it. "Jack..." She whimpered, craving more.

"Ianto..." Jack groaned back, thrusting in and out, faster and deeper. Fuck this felt good.

Ianto cling to Jack's hands where he held her and tilted her hips. God this was so good. She felt a strange feeling pooling around her stomach, then a sinking feeling that exploded into ecstasy as she orgasmed. She cried out shaking and begged him to keep going.

The feel of her tightening around him had him gasping. He only managed a couple more thrusts before his own release barrelled through him and he collapsed, shuddering. Jack managed to fall on his forearms, holding most of his weight off her. Ianto was smaller and more delicate as a woman and he didn't want to crush her.

Still shaking Ianto reached up and wrapped her arms around Jack and kissed him. She'd started to build up again and peaked for a second time as Jack reached his. No wonder women enjoyed multiple orgasms. She gently tugged on Jack until he was lying half on half off her, hands smoothing up and down his back.

Jack slid out of her when she pulled him and rolled to one side. He really didn't want to hurt her.

She shuddered as he pulled out, drawing out the last of her orgasm. She was tingling from head to toe. As he lay next to her she rolled so she was pressed up against him, humming lightly in contentment. She kissed him softly.

Jack kissed her back and curled around her, holding her to him tightly. He kissed the shell of her ear. "Enjoy that Yan?"

She hummed in agreement, tremors still going through her occasionally. "You weren't kidding." She said with a giggle. She could quite happily just stay there all day with Jack. Maybe experiment some more.

It was at that precise moment that Tosh called. The Captain picked up his phone with a good natured roll of his eyes. "Are you guys coming in today?" Jack glanced across at Ianto with a grin. "Well... I suppose we could... is it urgent?" He could almost hear the Japanese woman shrug. "It might be nothing..." Jack sighed. "Alright, we'll be in in a bit." He hung up. "We've got to go in. Sorry Yan."

Ianto sighed and nodded. "Ok, but we have to stop and get me some clothes on the way in." She said, reluctantly pulling away from Jack. "But first I need a shower."

"Yes you do." The Captain leered at the young woman. He would offer to 'help her wash her back' but... "I'll get breakfast started, shall I?"

Ianto shot a glare at Jack over her shoulder but nodded. "Please." She left him to it while she got into the shower.

Jack simply smirked and headed into the kitchen. "Right." He muttered to himself. "Cereal I think, at least I can't burn that." Somehow however, he did managed to set it on fire.

Ianto had already got out of the shower by then, and was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt when she smelt burning. Hurrying to the kitchen she put the fire out then looked at Jack waiting for an explanation.

Jack had the grace to look sheepish. "Um..." He hedged.

Ianto shook her head. "Honestly Jack." But she smiled. at least he hadn't tried to make coffee. She'd have been very upset if he had broken her machine.

"I didn't touch your coffee machine. I know I'd be shot if I did that." Jack grinned at her charmingly. "What do you say to going out to breakfast?"

She laughed lightly. "Sure. But let's go shopping first please. I look ridiculous." Her clothes were hanging from her smaller frame, and they were all male clothes too.

"Sure." Jack smiled at her cheerfully. "Clothes, then breakfast... you know... you could always just... not wear clothes?" He winked.

She raised an eyebrow at him. A definite Ianto look, male or female. "I'll let you pick an outfit if you behave." She said, then immediately regretted it.

Jack looked like a kid granted his pick of treats in a sweet store. His eyes lit up and then ran over her form. "Hmmm..."

She rolled her eyes. "Come on Mr, let's get going. We have to get Tosh to see if she can change me back."

"Alright." Jack gave in in without a fuss. "We'll go get you some clothes, then get breakfast and then go see Tosh. Yes?"

She nodded and took Jack's hand in hers. "Yes." Grabbing her keys on the way out, they locked up then made their way into the city to the clothes shops by the bay. She linked her arm with Jack's as they walked, happy to just be with him. She found a suit that suited her and paid for it before changing into it and some flat shoes because she'd tried heels the last time, and nearly broke her neck. As promised she was going to let Jack chose an outfit for her, thinking it would probably be used in private knowing Jack's taste. Suddenly her phone went off. It was a message from Gwen. A photo message. 'Jack's going out round town with a woman and is being entirely too friendly with her.' The picture was of her and Jack. She rolled her eyes, but showed Jack the message and picture.

Jack also rolled his eyes. "Bloody interfering woman. If she knew me at all which it is clear she does not... she would know that I would never cheat on you... unlike a certain woman I might name did to a certain poor boyfriend of hers..." Jack glared pointedly at the phone, wishing the bloody woman could hear him. Jack plucked Ianto's phone from his fingers and called the Welshwoman. "Ianto h..." She started. "Gwen, its Jack." She shut up. "I... er..." Jack let the silence ring down the phone. "Thanks to your idiocy yesterday," Jack's voice was icy. There were rules for a reason damnit! "That "woman I am looking entirely too friendly" with is our Ianto. Now kindly mind your own business." He shut the phone with a snap and short, muttered curse.

Ianto went to grab the phone but knew it was futile. He listened to what Jack was saying and tried to hold back a snigger. He could practically here Gwen stammering on the end of the phone before Jack closed it. She held out her hand. "Can I have my phone back please?" Jack looked like he was about to throw something in a fit of anger and she didn't want to have to replace another phone. She got through entirely too many.

Jack handed the phone back and kicked the wall. Hard. All it achieved was a now throbbing foot and he hopped about, clutching his toes. God that woman simply infuriated him!

Ianto rolled her eyes and led Jack to sit down on a bench, took his boot off and massaged his foot. "I'll give her decaf for a month, how's that?" She said with a smirk. Obviously Gwen would be punished properly for her indiscretion, but Ianto was hoping to calm Jack down and make him smile.

Jack offered the young woman a strained smile of thanks. "Yeah, that'd show her." He groaned at the massage.

Ianto smirked and used a particular pressure point she knew he liked, for a specific reason usually, though it would work well to get him out of the funk he seemed to have put himself in. When if anyone had something to complain about it was her.

He groaned in a different way when she pressed that point. "God. Yan..."

She smirked and finished with his foot. "Come on you. I believe you promised me breakfast after trying to set our flat on fire."

"Yes I do believe I did..." Jack slipped his boot back on and stood up. He pulled Ianto up gently and linked his arm through hers. "Shall we then?"

She smiled and stood on tiptoe to kiss him. "Hmm, we shall." they made their way to the cafe Ianto had in mind.

Jack kissed her back softly before they continued on their way. He gallantly pulled out her chair for her before seating himself. "What did you want?"

Ianto blushed a little. It was funny being treated like this, just because she was a woman. "Hmm, bacon and egg sandwich sounds nice." She smiled.

Jack would have done it when Ianto was male, but he hadn't thought the Welshman particularly comfortable with public displays of affection. "Coming right up." Jack flagged down a waiter and placed their order. He was getting the pancakes for himself.

She smiled and ate her breakfast, enjoying the normality of it all, even though people saw a female when really he was a male. He took the opportunity to kiss and cuddle Jack, something she wouldn't have done in public normally.

Jack cuddled her back, liking this side of Ianto. He hoped that it didn't leave when he was changed back. He really did like the Ianto who was comfortable touching him in public.

Ianto sighed happily. He saw how happy this made Jack and made a mental note to make more of an effort when he got back to normal.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Chapter Two! Aren't you lucky? Love it? Hate it? Let us know! Please. Also, apologies for the length, I know it's not as long as the previous chapter but... Splitting it is difficult. Oh. And we had a realisation. To make things make more sense later on you might want to go and re-read Chapter 1. This is set about three years after certain events in "For Better or Worse".  
__Current mood: Terrified. House sitting and afraid I'm going to be murdered any second._

**Chapter 2: Scaring Jack**

Breakfast was finished, so Jack paid and they started out for the Plass and the Hub. Ianto had been strangely quiet most of the walk and the Captain had noticed. "Yan? Are you feeling alright?"

Ianto looked at Jack. "I'm okay." She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Are you okay?" She was thinking back to that morning, then a thought hit her. They'd not used protection.

"Yeah I'm great." Jack glanced at her side-long. "Are you sure you're alright? You've gone a bit pale. You're not sick are you?"

She shook her head. "No. Was just thinking about this morning. We didn't use..." She gestured as if he knew what the word would be. "And now that I'm a woman..." She let the sentence hang.

Jack went a bit pale himself. "I... I don't think you need to worry about that... I hope." He added under his breath. "And... even if something did... happen... then... I... you'll be a man again soon enough, so... It wouldn't have any affect... would it?"

Ianto heard the 'I hope' and felt her heart go a little cold. At some point she had hoped to be a father, at least when she was male again. Of course, being two guys she wasn't sure how it would work, but she'd wanted to at least discuss this with Jack, but after that comment... She sighed, surprised about how upset she was. "Maybe. Better ask Owen I guess."

Jack knew he'd made a misstep but couldn't figure out what it was. "I... yes... Owen would know." He reached out a hand, hoping to take Ianto's.

Ianto sighed and moved her hand away. "We better be getting back then." For some strange reason she was fighting back tears.

Jack stopped. "Yan..." He paused. How did he ask? "I... Yan, I'm sorry..." The fact that she'd actually pulled away from his touch had wounded him deeply.

Ianto bit her lip and turned to Jack, a tear escaping. Her head felt a little light headed too. "Jack... don't. Please?" She said. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." Suddenly she pitched forwards, collapsing to the concrete.

Jack reacted quickly enough and managed to catch the young woman before she hit the ground. "God Yan." Scared for his lover, he scooped the woman up in his arms and carried her into the Tourist Office. Luckily, they'd been almost there. Jack was glad she was lighter as a woman, it made carrying her easier. He hit the button to open the false wall and headed downstairs. Upon passing through the cog wheel door he started yelling for Owen.

Ianto was out cold. Owen came running over. Gwen had already told him that Ianto was now a woman. "Get her down in the med bay. What happened?"

"We were walking here and she just collapsed." Jack was panicking. Jack Harkness was actually panicking. He carried the young woman to where he was instructed and set her down gently on the table.

Owen nodded and drew some blood before checking her over and running a scan. Suddenly he swore and ran for a cupboard, rummaging through until he found what he was after, then drew some into a syringe and injected Ianto with it.

Jack tensed up. "What is it? What's wrong!" He almost shouted at the medic.

Injection done, Owen did a few more things and set up a drip. "His... her hormones were dangerously out of balance. What I just gave... Ianto was something to stabilise them, but he… she will need to take hormone pills to keep it steady until we can turn him… her... back."

"R-right... good..." Jack breathed a sigh of relief. It was something that could be managed.

Once Owen had done all he can he sighed. "You can stay with him/her, just call if something happens okay? She'll sleep for a while."

Jack nodded and picked up Ianto's hand, holding it between both of his. "My poor Ianto."

Ianto slept for a couple of hours before she woke with a small groan. She realised she was in the med bay again and that Jack was with her. "What happened?" She asked.

"You passed out. Owen said it was due to a... hormonal imbalance." Jack cupped her cheek tenderly. "Never scare me like that again."

She nuzzled into his hand. "I'll try not to." She felt a little ill and dizzy, and swallowed a couple of times.

Jack stroked her cheekbone softly with his thumb. "Good." He noticed her pale. "Yan?"

"I'm going to be sick." She moaned, swallowing thickly.

The Captain hurriedly grabbed a waste bin and helped the young woman sit up, shoving the bin under Ianto's chin.

Ianto sat up awkwardly and grabbed the bin, throwing up into it, tears running down her face from the force of her retching. When she stopped, she was white as a sheet, shaking and covered in a cold sweat.

Jack rubbed her back soothingly, holding her hair back as she hurled. "Easy Yan... shhh..." He ran a critical eye over her. "Do you feel up to moving? He asked her softly. She'd probably feel better with a warm shower.

She shook her head. She felt weak and shaky. "S-sorry." She gasped. Owen came over at the sound of voices and grimaced a little, but took the bucket. "That's the hormone medication. It's trying to rebalance your levels, so you'll feel ill for a while." Ianto groaned and lent against Jack.

Jack ran his fingers through her hair. "We'll get through this Yan, I promise."

She nodded tiredly. Owen looked at Jack. "Why don't you go take her to the showers, though she'll need help. Then she can sleep in your bolt hole."

Jack rolled his eyes at the term. Somehow the nickname had caught on and now nobody called it anything else. "Come on Yan." Jack's voice was cheerful as he carefully scooped the young woman up. "We'll get you a shower and then you can go back to sleep. Sound good?"

She nodded tiredly and leant against Jack as he scooped her up. Why did this always happen to her? Though a nice warm shower did sound good, as did some more sleep.

He pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head as he headed in the direction of the showers. Cradling the young woman close to his chest, Jack carefully navigated the stairs down and finally reached the locker room. He gently set Ianto down on a bench as he quickly undressed the both of them before helping her upright and leading her into the closest shower. Jack set the temperature to warm and held her close, supporting her under the spray.

Ianto leant against Jack as he held her. She hated feeling like this, weak and pathetic. However the spray felt nice as was being in Jack's arms.

After a time, Jack switched the water off and somehow managed to get them both dry and dressed. "Come on Yan. Sleep."

Ianto nodded, but didn't need carrying this time as she felt better and steadier. She still held onto Jack as they walked back to the bolt hole though.

Jack still wrapped an arm about her waist, keeping her steady. "Here we are... can you manage the ladder?"

She nodded. "Should be able to." She waited for him to go first then followed him down.

Jack waited at the bottom, prepared to catch her if she slipped. "Nearly there..."

She got down okay, and turned to him smiling, feeling absurdly pleased with herself for it. She walked over and sank down on the bed. "You staying or working?" She asked softly. She still felt ill and wanted a cuddle.

The Captain took one look at her. "Staying." Arms snaked around her waist and pulled her back to lean against his broad chest.

She smiled and leaned back against him, sighing happily. "Hmm. I could get used to this." She tipped her head back and kissed his chin. She wondered if he had asked Owen about pregnancy.

Fingers wandered lightly over her stomach, just brushing over her clothes. "I thought you were?" He replied, in a joking tone.

She chuckled. "I meant in public." She shifted so she could see Jack's face better. "I know I'm not most romantic person out in public. I'm sorry."

Jack kissed her cheek softly. "I... It doesn't bother me." He stated blandly. It was an obvious lie.

She gave him a look. She wasn't fooled.

Jack looked at back at her with wide, innocent eyes. "What?"

She pulled out of his embrace and turned to look at him properly. "I know it does Jack." She said softly and apologetically.

The immortal man shrugged, dropping his gaze. "It's fine."

She scowled at him. "Jack, cut the crap. I'm not in the mood."

His head jerked up and he stared at her. That was so... typically Ianto. "It's..." He stopped, not even sure what he was going to say. "Oh I don't know."

She sighed, wiping tears from her eyes. Damn hormones. "Well I know it does bother you. And it's going to change."

Jack dropped a sweet kiss to the top of her head. "You don't have to." His voice was thick with barely supressed emotion.

She heard the emotion in his voice and it brought the tears back. "I will." She kissed him. She was still upset about Jack not wanting kids.

There was something else bothering her, Jack could tell. "Yan?" He questioned softly. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"That comment about kids." She sniffled.

"What comment about kids?" Jack couldn't remember anybody mentioning children before.

"W-we were wondering if I could get pregnant and you said "h-hope not"." She sobbed.

"Oh Yan..." Jack pulled her close, rocking her gently. "It wasn't like that... What if you got pregnant and then turned back into a man? Even if, the baby stayed with you, 21st century men aren't built to carry children. It could kill you." In Jack's eyes and voice was pure fear.

She cuddles close. "We never discussed children. This might be the only chance to have them."

"Not if it kills you." Jack was adamant. "If you... if we want children we can always adopt."

She looked up at him with a tear stained face. "We could. I just always imagined having a child of my own."

He pressed a kiss to each of her eyelids. "Oh Yan."

She sighed. "I always wanted children and guess I just gave up the idea when we started dating."

Jack's expression was tinged with a horrible, pained guilt. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Ianto sighed and shook her head. "It's not your fault."

Jack's arms tightened around her. "Isn't it?" He asked, voice hoarse.

She shook her head. "Jack, I love you. If I didn't I wouldn't have agreed to marry you. As much as I want kids, if we can't, then we'll work something out." Plus he didn't want to put Jack through losing another child like he had Alice.

The immortal sighed and pressed his cheek to top of her head. "How did I get so lucky?" He wondered aloud, not really addressing the question to any particular person.

She smiled and cuddled close. "I'm the lucky one." She said softly, and started to doze off, tired from her emotions going all over the place.

Jack rubbed her back soothingly and lay them down, curling around her. "Get some sleep my beautiful Welshman... woman?" He grinned and kissed her cheek. "Sleep."

She snickered sleepily and cuddled closer. As she was smaller, she could curl a little closer, and fit under his chin before falling asleep.

Jack held her tightly and even managed to slip into a light doze himself.


	3. Chapter 3

****_AN: Here we are then... considering certain events that have happened in For Better or Worse... this might make you feel happier? No... wait... possibly not. :D Love you all._

**Chapter 3: Scaring Jack Again**

Ianto slept for a while, before she woke up, feeling sick again. She struggled out of Jack's embrace and only just made it to the bathroom before she was violently sick into the loo.

The Captain woke as she moved and hastened into the bathroom behind her, holding her hair back and rubbing soothing circles on her upper back.

She rested her head against her arm on the toilet seat with a groan. "This sucks." She muttered. She wondered how far Tosh had got with the device. Plus she'd noticed Gwen had kept her distance too.

"I know it does. Hopefully it'll be over soon." He hated seeing Ianto in pain.

She nodded and moved so she was leaning against him, tired again.

"Back to bed with you." He scooped her up again and carried her back to bed.

She leant against him again with a groan. This time wasn't as bad as the first one, so she took it as an improvement.

Jack cradled her to his chest and ran his fingers through her hair. "Try and get some more sleep Yan, I think it'll help."

She nodded and lay down when he placed her back on the bed. Just then Tosh yelled for Jack. "Maybe she's found something." She said with a small smile.

Jack kissed her forehead once more before quickly making his way back up the ladder. He hastened out of his office and down the stairs before coming to rest beside the Japanese woman's work station. "Did you find something?" He asked quickly.

Ianto settled and drifted off to sleep.

Tosh nodded. "Yes. The device was damaged when Gwen dropped it after it went off, hence we hadn't been able to get it activated again, but I've managed to fix it and..." She flicked a switch and the device lit up like before.

"Does Ianto need to be here or will it work without him in the room?" Jack asked.

Tosh looked at him. "It's a beam weapon, so he needs to be here, or we can take it to him."

"I'll go get him," Jack offered. He hoped that the thought of being turned back to normal would give his poor lover a burst of strength. Jack headed back down to where Ianto lay and shook her shoulder. "Yan? Wake up... Tosh has got the device working."

Ianto groaned and tried to shake Jack off, then opened her eyes. "Hmm? She's got it working then?" She was sleepy and out of it.

"Yes, come on." Jack shook her again. "Stay awake. We have to go up, there's not enough room down here to get clear aim."

She nodded and sat up, rubbing her eyes, then clambered off the bed and up to the main Hub. Tosh gave her a smile which she returned, sitting down heavily on the sofa, all strength she had gone.

Jack had done his best to help her and fussed about her for a bit as she slumped to the couch. He covered her with a blanket and would have attempted to make her a cup of coffee, but knew that Ianto would kill him if he touched his precious coffee machine. "Tosh?" Jack asked, tentatively. "Is it... ready now?"

Tosh nodded, looking at her friend worriedly. Ianto hadn't even tried to stop Jack fussing, which he hated. "Yeah it's ready. You just need to come and stand over next to me."

Jack moved back and stood next to the Japanese woman, fretting. "So... just... point and click? Right? All normal again?"

Tosh nodded. "Yeah. Ready Ianto?" Ianto nodded and closed her eyes waiting. "Here goes." Said Tosh and pressed the button.

Jack squeezed his eyes shut in case a burst of light or something would come from the device. When nothing like that happened, he opened his eyes and glanced between the two. "Did... did it work?"

Tosh shook her head as Ianto opened her eyes. "No, it's supposed to fire a beam. Just let me..." She looked guiltily at Jack and then opened the device, poking inside. "Just a minute..." Suddenly the device flashed and sparked then blew up. However a beam had shot out and hit Ianto.

Even before the light had dissipated, Jack had bolted to his lover's side. "Yan? Yan are you alright? YAN?"

Ianto had doubled over when she was hit by the light, but straightened up when Jack rushed over. "I'm... I'm fine." She said. She looked at herself. "Guess I'll change back at night like I did last time." She said, looking at Tosh who was looking shocked and worried.

Jack shot Tosh a 'he's-right-isn't-he?' expression but the Japanese woman was still gazing down at the little device in barely concealed horror. "I... yes... I suppose so..." She managed at last.

Owen shouted for Ianto to come over to be checked over, but as she went to stand up, pain lanced through her. She cried out and clutched at her chest. She was panting, wondering what had happened when pain shot through her again, constant this time and it made her scream and go rigid before collapsing to the sofa. She couldn't see, hear or think as she was wracked in mind numbing pain.

"OWEN!" Jack... okay, screamed. He had dropped to his knees beside the girl and tried to pull her close. "Yan, Yan it's me, can you hear me? Yan!" Owen was there and pushed him aside, shouting something Jack couldn't process right now. Then Tosh was there, pulling him away so Owen could work. Gwen was watching wide-eyed from the sidelines. This was all her fault. All her fault. If only she hadn't been so stupid... She shivered and had to race to the toilets to be violently sick. All her fault.

Tears were streaming down the Captain's face as he stared at Owen working furiously over the young woman. Tosh had left Jack's side and was kneeling beside the medic, passing him things as he barked for them. "Don't do this. Don't you dare die on me Ianto Jones." Owen was whispering to the girl. "If you die the Captain's going to be hopeless. Damnit Ianto!" He cursed. As if in response, the young woman stopped breathing.

Jack's own breath caught in his throat and his own breath stopped coming too. No, no, no. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening... Spots started to dance in front of Jack's vision and everything seemed to be coming from down a long tunnel. No.

Owen had started CPR, actions sure despite his worry. After what seemed like hours but was probably only a couple of minutes, the girl coughed, gasped and started breathing on her own again. The medic breathed a sigh of relief.

Jack had collapsed, head buried in his knees. His gaze shot up at the sound of the cough and he would have been on his feet and at her side if his legs hadn't cramped up on him. "God... Yan..." He croaked. Tosh turned to him and offered her boss a wan smile. "He'll be alright Jack." She assured him softly, slanting a glance at Owen. The medic offered a small nod in return. "Here, help me get her back up on the couch and I'll set up a drip and things." This was said in an undertone to the woman at his side. She nodded and set about bustling around.

Soon enough, Gwen was back pale and shaky herself, everything was set up and Ianto was stretched out on the couch. Jack had managed to get feeling back into his limbs and had grabbed a chair, settling himself at the young woman's side. "I love you Ianto Jones," he murmured, clasping the girl's free hand between both of his and bringing it to his lips.

Ianto wasn't really aware of what was going on as all she could feel was pain, then everything went black. Next thing she knew Owen was kissing her... No not kissing. Mouth to mouth. What had happened? She coughed, her chest feeling tight, in fact she felt weird all over, as if her bones and muscles were shifting under her skin. She felt a small sting as a drip was inserted and then warmth spread from the drip up her arm.

It was Tosh who noticed it first. Ianto's eyes were changing back to their normal colour and her hair was getting darker too, as well as shorter. Gwen took the opportunity to walk over to Jack. "Jack I'm so sorry, I really am."

Jack waved her apology away, eyes fixed on his husband. "Please be alright Yan, please." He mumbled, staring at Ianto's face with a burning intensity. Tears blurred his vision briefly and when they cleared he stared. "Owen?" His voice was strangled. "Is that? Is... Yes?"

Owen checked Ianto over. "Yeah, he's turning back. No wonder he's in so much pain. If the device worked properly, it knocks them out completely so the transformation happens with no pain, but as it's broken..." He trailed off. Gwen was still trying to apologise, upset that she had hurt her friends, and finding it hard to see Jack like that.

Jack finally turned away from Ianto and his voice when he spoke to the Welshwoman was harsher than he'd intended. "Gwen. Be quiet." It shut her up however and Jack couldn't admit that it was a bad thing. "Look," his tone was gentler this time. "Just... go home. Please." He couldn't look at her right now. The Captain turned his attention back to Ianto as Gwen, with her signature "kicked-puppy" expression she got whenever Jack spoke harshly to her, headed out of the Hub.

Owen gave Ianto a strong painkiller to help ease the transition, though Ianto still whimpered and moaned, writhing on the sofa in obvious agony. Tosh had sat down at her desk, feeling guilty as hell, Owen leaving Jack to comfort Ianto as he went to comfort the technician.

Jack carefully shifted the younger man gently and slipped onto the couch behind him so he could cradle him close. "Shh Yan," he murmured in the younger man's ear. "Shh I'm here..."

Tosh had turned into Owen's arms as soon as he was close enough. Her head rested on his shoulder and she could just see the boys nestled together on the couch. Ianto already looked calmer. "It's not fair," the Japanese woman mumbled. "Something always goes wrong for them..."

Owen hushed her gently. "They'll be okay. They've been through worse, they can get through this." He wasn't sure what worse was, but he was sure there had to be something.

Ianto curled and clung to Jack, his body shaking and shivering. He could feel things shifting and wasn't sure if Jack could feel it also. Slowly he was turning back into a man again.

Tosh nodded, trusting him and burrowed deeper into his arms. "Just... I wish it could be different. It's not fair they have to suffer so."

Jack's hands rubbed soothing circles on the younger man's back. "I'm here Yan, you're safe." He whispered, offering what comfort he could.


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Not sure when I started naming the chapters... do the earlier ones have names? Anyway... here's chapter four. Hope you likes :D_**  
**

**Chapter 4: Mostly Back To Normal Again**

It was hours later, but finally Ianto was Ianto again, though he was exhausted and still shaking, looking very pale and barely moving. He still felt pain, but more of an ache than actual pain.

Jack had cradled him close the whole time, whispering soothingly to him. Letting him know that he was there, that it would be over soon, that everything was going to be alright. He offered the younger man a shaky smile. "How're you feeling love?" The endearment slipped out but Jack made no move to call it back.

Ianto looked at Jack with bloodshot eyes. "Like shit." He rasped. He didn't even have the energy to try and reassure Jack. He was limp now instead of rigid. Owen came over. "How's it going?"

"Can you give him any more painkillers?" Jack asked the medic, without taking his eyes off the Welshman. "And maybe a sedative?"

Owen shook his head and then nodded. "No more painkillers, but he can have a sedative." He went and got one, injecting him and checking Ianto as it took effect. Ianto felt the room spin and clutched at Jack in a slight panic until he passed out.

Jack cradled him closely, holding onto the Welshman tightly. He whispered to the younger man as he passed out from the sedative. "There you are Yan," Jack whispered. "Sleep will help."

Ianto was out for hours. Owen took the opportunity to check him over, make sure everything had changed back to normal.

Nodding to himself (everything was where it should be), the medic shot a sympathetic look at their Captain who had, at some point, fallen asleep wrapped around the Tea Boy so tightly it was impossible to tell where one ended and the next began. "I'm sorry mate," Owen muttered before he snagged a blanket off the end of the couch and covered both men with it. The Englishman then snuck away to find Tosh.

Ianto woke sometime later to find he was a) male again, b) on the Hub couch and c) pinned in place by a sleeping captain.

Jack was breathing steadily, the exhale brushing past Ianto's ear. He was holding the younger man close as if afraid he'd disappear if the Captain let go.

Ianto wriggled a little. He was desperate for a pee now, but Jack had him tight. He also realised that he was wearing a skirt and blouse still. He needed to get up, go to the bathroom, shower and get dressed in the spare suit he kept in the Hub.

At the wriggling, despite being asleep, Jack's hold loosened enough to for the younger man to be able to slide out.

Taking advantage, Ianto slipped out of Jack's embrace, walked to a desk and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, writing Jack a note saying where he was then put it on his pillow before walking to the showers.

Soon after Jack woke up and panicked at not finding Ianto with him. A flash of white caught his eye and he snagged the note. Reading it, the Captain calmed down. Ianto was fine. He'd just gone to have a shower and get changed. Humming to himself, Jack swung his legs over the side of the couch and got to his feet. If his lover still happened to still be in said shower, Jack was going to go see if he'd like some company. Kicking off his shoes, Jack left them and the blanket in a heap on the floor and wandered down to the showers to seek out his husband.

Ianto had his eyes closed, just letting the spray hit his face as he had his hands flat against the wall for support. He still felt a little weak and sick, but then his hormones were going to have to settle back down to normal.

Jack quietly slipped into the shower and wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist. "Still feeling icky?" He asked his lover sympathetically.

Ianto jumped as Jack held him but quickly relaxed into the embrace. "Mhmm." He said but tipped his head back to look at Jack. "But a lot better. Just have to wait for hormones to rebalance I guess." At least he wasn't throwing up.

The Captain kissed him softly. It was a bit awkward upside down, but Jack was nothing if not persistent. "We'll get through it." He promised, not for the first time.

Ianto smiled. "I know. As long as I have you I can cope with anything." He smiled, turning and kissing Jack properly. At least he didn't have to stand on tiptoe this time.

Jack's arms wrapped around his waist and ghosted over Ianto's lips. Firm flesh met his hands, rather than yielding softness and Jack revelling in having his lover, back in his true form, in his arms.

As much as he'd enjoyed being slightly smaller than Jack for once, he felt a lot better like this. This was how they were meant to be. They fit perfectly as always, and he kissed Jack back a little harder.

The Captain kissed him back ardently, a moan slipping out and being caught between their mouths. How he'd missed this.

Ianto clung to Jack. He'd missed this too. As amazing as sex had been as a woman, this was how Jack and he were meant to be.

One hand trailed teasingly down Ianto's side, just brushing his groin. Oh God how'd he missed him. As fun as sex with a woman was... nothing beat the feel of Ianto's hardness in his hand.

Ianto whimpered at the touch and felt himself start to harden. He groaned into the kiss, pressing his hips into Jack's hand.

Jack's hand wrapped around Ianto's cock, just tightly enough to cause pressure. Teasingly, he didn't move, just kept the pressure constant.

Ianto groaned. "Not fair." He whispered against Jack's lips. He wasn't feeling 100% yet, but Jack somehow still managed to turn him on.

"What would you have me do?" The immortal breathed in his ear, before taking the lobe between his teeth and tugging lightly.

Ianto gasped. "Stop teasing and move," he whimpered, bucking his hips again. God he needed this, to know that everything was normal again. Plus with his hormones still out of whack, he was severely turned on and horny right now.

"Like this?" Jack asked, eyes flashing with lust as he gave Ianto's cock a teasing, feather-light stroke. "Or maybe this will be more to your liking?" And without another word, the immortal dropped to his knees and licked a teasing stripe down the younger man's cock before engulfing the whole thing in his mouth.

Ianto whimpered at the touch, then gasped and groaned as Jack fell to his knees then took him in his mouth. He leant back against the wall, his hands gripping Jack's shoulders as he swore in Welsh.

Jack smirked up at him, before he set to work. Tongue, throat and just the barest scrape of teeth, doing everything he knew drove the Welshman crazy.

Ianto whimpered and mewled at the sensations, feeling his cock throb inside Jack's mouth, his hands tightening on Jack's shoulders. He wasn't going to last too long.

Jack hollowed his cheeks and sucked harder. He wanted... no needed to taste his Welshman. He scraped his teeth down Ianto's cock again.

Ianto let out a soft cry and came hard in Jack's mouth, legs shaking at the release, and he felt himself go dizzy and light headed. His legs shaking as the orgasm rolled through him, he started to slide down the wall.

Seeing this reaction Jack swallowed quickly and shuffled over to catch him. "Woah, easy there Yan. I mean, I know my blowjobs are spectacular but no need to pass out on me to prove it." Jack covered his alarm with humour.

Ianto slid down the wall to sit on the floor in Jack's arms, shaking from his release, the warm water cascading over them. "I'm okay." He said with a shaky smile, still gasping slightly from his release. He kissed Jack, tasting himself on Jack's lips. "Just need to sit here for a moment" He said, waiting for the room to stop spinning.

The Captain shuffled over to sit beside him, wrapping an arm around the younger man's shoulders. "Hey, I've got you." He kissed Ianto back, twining their tongues together.

Ianto leant against Jack and proceeded to snog him. While keeping Jack occupied he lowered a hand down to Jack's semi hard cock, stroking it gently.

"No... Don't... not if you're..." The "still feeling ill" Jack had been meaning to add was cut off by a low groan as Ianto stroked him.

Ianto kissed Jack again. "Shhh, I'm sitting down and resting, and a hand job isn't going to make me worse." He whispered into the shell of Jack's ear before he nibbled on his earlobe, making the strokes firmer.

Jack couldn't find fault with that and the feel of Ianto's hand tightening around made all rational thought flee. "Gah." He shuddered and wrapped a hand around Ianto's trying to make him move faster.

Ianto removed Jack's hand from his, which meant letting go of his cock. "Oh no. No touching."

Jack grunted in thwarted desire. "No... Fair..." He panted hoarsely.

Ianto smiled and kissed Jack, returning his hand and starting to stroke him again.

The immortal moaned and his eyes slipped closed in bliss. He wasn't going to last too long. Getting Ianto off had excited him and the younger man was so... damn... good with his hands...

Ianto reached up and opened a small box they kept on the shower shelf. It had Jack's name on it, so if anyone had opened it to look inside, more fool them. He grabbed the waterproof lube and slicked up his hand, then started to stroke Jack firmer and faster. He kissed and nibbled Jack's neck just below his earlobe, knowing that was a favourite spot of his. Anytime Jack's hand moved to join in, he would stop moving.

Jack was panting and when Ianto slicked his hand up and grasped him again, his eyes rolled back in his head. A long, loud, almost obscene groan was torn from his throat. He only lasted a few more seconds before he came hard; spurting over Ianto's hand with a garbled moan of what might have been the younger man's name.

Ianto continued to stroke Jack through his orgasm, drawing it out for as long as possible, then cleaned Jack and himself up. He was hard again just from watching and listening to Jack cum, but after almost collapsing last time, another round would be a bad idea. Instead he kissed Jack softly, a long lingering kiss as he waited for Jack to come down.

"You're an evil man Jones, Ianto Jones." Jack panted, finally getting his breath back. Well sort of.

Ianto smirked and kissed him again. Okay, so he'd known that if he kept touching Jack after he peaked then it would make the orgasm last far longer as he was still sensitive, but what the hell. Jack had looked after him and he wanted to do something in return. "But you love me for it." He said. He sighed. "Hmm, we better get up and dressed. Owen will want to give me another check over."

Jack weakly twined his arms around Ianto's waist. "He can't have you. Mine." He mumbled fretfully, burying his face into the younger's man's neck.

Ianto held Jack close. "It's just to make sure I'm okay. Which I am, but you know what Owen's like, he won't be happy until he's poked and prodded me a bit." He kissed Jack's forehead. "Feel up to moving yet? if we stay here too long, parts of us will start to wrinkle in the water." He teased.

Jack poked him gently but bounced to his feet. "The sooner you see Owen the sooner you can get some sleep." He declared, shutting the water off and jumping out of the shower to grab towels.

Ianto chuckled and somehow managed to get up in the shower and out, sitting down on the bench as he waited for Jack to hand him a towel. He'd been fine while sitting down, but standing up had made him dizzy again.

"Yan?" Jack handed him the towel, wrapping his own about his waist as he crouched down to peer worriedly up into Ianto's face. "Yan are you feeling alright?"

Ianto took the towel and rubbed himself down, still sitting on the bench, but looked at Jack when he crouched down in front of him. "Yeah, still a little dizzy is all." He said with a soft smile. He reached out and placed his palm on the side of Jack's face, caressing his cheek with his palm. "I'll be okay, promise."

Jack relaxed slightly before standing up, letting the towel drop and quickly throwing on his clothes. Gently, he helped Ianto dress and then supported him back upstairs to where Owen was waiting impatiently to check him over.

Ianto let Jack finish drying him off and get him dressed. It felt good to be back in a suit. He leant against Jack as they made their way slowly back to the main Hub, Ianto closing his eyes to try and make the room stop spinning or he would throw up over Jack, and he didn't want to do that. They got there to find Owen waiting and he took one look at Ianto. "And what's wrong with him?" he asked Jack.

"Said he felt dizzy." Jack supplied succinctly. The medic tutted before brusquely ordering Ianto up on the autopsy table.

Ianto sat down with Jack's help and sighed, waiting for the numerous tests he was sure to get. All he really wanted to do was sleep and get back to normal.

Owen ran several tests, checking his reflexes, pupil dilation etc. All the normal things. Everything responded as it should but the medic still worried. He drew blood and ran it through the scanner. With Tosh's abilities to hook alien tech to earth technology, it greatly hastened the speed of blood tests and such.

It turned out that Ianto's hormone levels were out of whack and that he was suffering from exhaustion and dehydration.

Jack held his hand as Owen delivered the results and stuck a drip into Ianto's hand again. "Really Tea Boy, you need to take better care of yourself." Owen's tone was gruff but there was fondness mixed in with the exasperation.

"In case you hadn't noticed, I haven't been able to keep anything down, plus I'm sure turning into a woman then back onto a man can't be good for your health either." Ianto grumbled tiredly. He was fed up of needles in him.

"Yeah well..." Owen's eyes narrowed. "I plan to have a long talk with Miss Cooper about pointing alien objects at people."

Ianto could see Jack agreeing with that one. "Can I go now?"

"Fine... and NO STRENUOUS ACTIVITY!" Owen shouted after them, as Jack helped Ianto down off the table, the drip stand trailing behind them.

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Too late for that." he whispered to Jack.

Jack smirked back at him. "Ah well." He snagged the drip stand so it wasn't pulling and helped Ianto over to the couch.

Ianto sighed and sat down, leaning back with his eyes closed. "I'm going to end up living on this damn thing." he grumbled.

"We can't go down the ladder with the drip. I'm sorry Yan." Jack kissed his cheek softly.

Ianto grumbled under his breath, but turned into Jack cuddling up to him but pouting. he was in a bad mood.

Jack cuddled him closer. "I'm sorry." He repeated.

Ianto sighed. "It's not your fault." Even if he was in a bad mood, he didn't want Jack blaming himself.

Jack rubbed his back and said nothing. He dropped a kiss to his cheek. "Get some sleep Yan. You'll feel better." He smiled softly.

Ianto grumbled about being told what to do all the time, but was falling asleep from Jack rubbing his back anyway. He dropped off to sleep leaning against Jack.

The Captain smiled down at the sleeping form nestled against him before he carefully extricated himself and wandered over to where Owen was shouting at Gwen. "You know," he started casually, leaning against the wall, "technically, yelling at the staff is my job... but, you're doing such an... inventive... job that I won't stop you. Carry on." Owen simply rolled his eyes at his boss before he started yelling at Gwen again.

The Welshwoman looked close to tears at this point. Her eyes had lit up when Jack appeared, thinking he was there to save her. At his words, that wounded puppy dog look which Jack was beginning to find extremely irritating, flooded her features. When Owen started shouting at her again, she really did burst into tears. Jack watched her cry and felt... nothing. She'd seriously endangered Ianto's life and for that Jack could find no pity or sympathy for her at all.

Ianto let out a small moan as Jack pulled away, but soon settled again. He frowned in his sleep at Owen's shouting.

Jack watched for a couple more minutes before heading back to his office to either set fire to or do his paperwork. About an hour later he was seriously opting for "setting fire to" so he headed back down to check on Ianto.

Ianto had slumped over on the sofa, so Owen had been to check on him and laid him out. He was sleeping soundly with no sign of distress. Owen had given him a sedative to make sure he stayed asleep. However he was still pale and looked a little thin, the transformations taking toll on his body.

Jack dragged a chair over and settled at his side. The Captain picked up his lover's hand again and stroked it gently. "Hey Yan. I hope you get better soon. I hate seeing you so... worn. It worries me." He knew the younger man was asleep but Jack felt the need to chatter. "And, the quicker you get better, the quicker we can get back to those "strenuous activities" Owen forbade." There was laughter in Jack's voice now.

Ianto shifted in his sleep a little and squeezed Jack's hand, murmuring in Welsh as if he had heard him.

Jack listened for a bit and shook his head, a fond smile on his face. "You know I don't speak Welsh Yan. Sometimes I think you speak it just to annoy me." He returned the squeeze softly, smiling down at his lover.


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: Yay! Ianto's back to normal :D WOO! So... hope you enjoy :D_

**Chapter 5: Reaffirming Life; The Jack Harkness Way**

Ianto slept for the rest of the day and through to the morning. It still took him nearly two weeks to recover fully though he still needed to put his weight back on.

Jack hovered worriedly for those two weeks, almost smothering him.

Somehow Ianto managed not to snap at Jack at all during that time. He knew Jack was just worried about him, but it got annoying. Currently, Ianto was in the Archives sorting out new acquisitions.

The Captain was spying on him through the CCTV cameras. He wanted to make sure that Ianto didn't overdo it. Jack had finally got the hint that he was being too overbearing and had pulled back... a little bit.

Ianto had a sneaky suspicion he was being watched. He turned to the camera with a smile. "You can come down if you want to Jack."

Jack blanched at being caught and then realised he couldn't be seen. Sorry. Be right down. He whispered through Ianto's mind sending a small wave of guilt with it, grateful that the younger man's defences were still weakened by his illness otherwise he'd never have gotten through. With that, Jack shut down his computer and wandered down to the Archives.

Ianto smirked but sent a wave of love back, letting Jack know it was okay and that it didn't bother him. He waited for Jack to join him

Jack smiled at that as he found him. "Boo."

Ianto chuckled. "Boo to you too." He knew Jack was still worried but he felt fine.

The Captain wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist and rested his chin on Ianto's shoulder. "How're you feeling?" Jack asked carefully, not wanting to irritate his Welshman.

Ianto leant against Jack. "Hmm, much better."

"I'm glad." Not able to help himself, Jack's hands wandered across Ianto's shirt clad form. A ringing from his pocket interrupted him and Jack dug out his mobile which he then flipped open without glancing at the caller ID. "I said no strenuous activity Harkness!" Owen's voice sounded tinny through the speaker, but his irritation was clear. "If you set my patient's recovery back just because you can't keep your hands to yourself, I'll castrate you myself!" The call cut off with a beep and Jack glared up at the security camera, making a rude hand gesture.

Ianto groaned. "I'm fine though." He turned in Jack's arms and wrapped himself around the Captain.

Jack kissed him heatedly. This time it was Ianto's mobile that rang.

Ianto looked at it then switched it off. "Come on," he said, and led Jack deeper into the Archives away from Owen and cameras.

Owen called Jack's mobile again. The Captain did the same thing as Ianto and turned it off as he followed the younger man, getting a lovely view of his backside.

Upstairs, Owen was pacing and cursing them both soundly. Tosh, getting sick of it, hopped off her chair, wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him full on the mouth. That shut him up. If Gwen had still been around she never would have dared, but the other woman had gone home for the night. Tosh had been working on a computer program, Owen had been cutting up... something and the other two were... she didn't want to think about what they were up to.

Ianto grinned, then when he'd got to where he was going, he turned and pulled Jack to him, kissing him hard. They hadn't done anything in two weeks and he'd missed this.

Jack kissed him back heatedly, both hands cupping the curve of the younger man's arse. God how he'd missed this.

Ianto's hands moved down Jack's back and untucked his shirt, moving his hands up underneath to caress the skin on Jack's toned back as he pressed against him, a burning desire running through him.

Jack's lips moved from Ianto's to nibble and suck at his lover's neck. Fuck he tasted good. "Missed...you..." He panted, fingers fumbling at the younger man's belt.

Ianto groaned, tilting his head to give him better access. "I've missed you too." He groaned as he started to strip Jack down too. This felt great, and he wasn't feeling ill either, he ground himself into Jack, moaning obscenely.

Jack panted faster as he managed to get Ianto's belt undone and tugged his pants down his legs a bit, lips still busy at his neck. His hands slipped inside Ianto's boxers and he wrapped one hand around the younger man's arousal.

Ianto start to undo Jack's trousers too, but froze and let out an obscene groan as Jack snuck inside his boxers. "Nggghhhh... Jack..." He panted thrusting his hips forwards. God he wanted this man so badly. Wanted him inside him.

Jack stroked him again, teasingly, lightly. "Want more?" He whispered, breath ghosting across Ianto's ear.

Ianto whimpered and nodded, thrusting into Jack's hand. "I want you inside me. Fuck me Jack. Take me hard." He blushed a little as he said it, still a little embarrassed talking dirty but he needed Jack so badly.

Jack sucked Ianto's earlobe into his mouth, fingers working at his pants, struggling to push them down and off. "Need... off.. now... please..."

Ianto moaned at Jack nibbling his earlobe and make quick work of Jack's pants. As usual Jack had gone commando and his already hard cock sprang free. Ianto wrapped his hand around it, stroking him a couple of times.

"Rgnhhhhhgnnngh" Was the interesting noise pulled from Jack's throat at the feel of Ianto's hand around his erection. Although, most coherent thought was driven from his mind, Jack's fingers had tightened around Ianto's arousal in return.

Ianto groaned." Fuck... Jack... In me now..." He whimpered.

"Need your... pants... off... for that..." He managed to get out. Or hoped he had.

Ianto grabbed the lube from his pocket pressing it into Jack's hand and shoved his own pants and boxers down, kicking them and his shoes off in one deft move.

Jack stroked the pale curve of his lover's arse as he slicked his fingers up. Slowly, oh so slowly, he slid one, then two slick fingers into the younger man's entrance. He crooked his fingers to brush Ianto's prostate.

Ianto groaned then gasped as he was breached, pushing back onto Jack's fingers, moaning louder and shuddering as Jack brushed his prostate.

Smirking to himself, Jack deliberately brushed against the sensitive bundle of nerves again. "Ready for... more?" He panted in Ianto's ear when he felt the younger man had been stretched enough. After over two weeks of abstinence he didn't want to cause his lover unnecessary pain.

As Jack prepared him, Ianto panted, writhed, mewled and whimpered, his cock dripping with pre-cum. "Fuck... More... Please..." He panted and begged.

Taking that as a "yes", Jack slicked himself up and, pressing a kiss to Ianto's lower back, slowly pushed himself inside. "Good?" He hissed. God, Ianto was so tight, so hot...

Ianto moaned in anticipation as Jack turned them so Ianto could lean on a desk then shivered with delight at the soft kiss on his back. He gave a louder more obscene moan as Jack pushed in. "Oh Fuck... Yeah..." He groaned.

Clearly, it wasn't hurting but Jack withdrew slowly anyway, enjoying the noises his lover made. "So... Fucking... Good..." Jack panted, easing back in.

Ianto moaned and whimpered. "Please..." He begged pushing back against Jack, needing him to move. He wanted Jack to pound him into the desk.

Jack knew what he wanted and kept it slow and steady, one hand reaching around and under his lover's shirt to play with his nipples.

Ianto moaned and whimpered, pressing back again, trying to get Jack to move faster and harder. "Jaaack... pleaseeee..." He begged again.

Not able to hold out against the pleading any longer, Jack pulled out and then thrust back in faster, harder. He angled deeper, biting back a groan of ecstasy.

Ianto cried out softly in pleasure as Jack suddenly went faster and harder. He gripped the edge of the desk, knuckles going white as Jack kept hitting his prostate. "Oh god...Jack...fuck...so good...Nghhhhh..." He panted as pleasure shot through him with every thrust. God he'd missed this so much.

Jack's hand dropped from his chest, lightly tracing down his stomach before he wrapped his fingers around Ianto's hardness. He pulled lightly as he thrust back into the younger man. He could feel himself getting closer to the edge and wanted Ianto to reach his peak first.

Ianto cried out again as Jack took hold of his weeping cock. He started to swear and babble in Welsh, a sure sign he was getting close. Especially with the contrast between Jack pounding into him and gently stroking his cock. "Jack...close..." He moaned in English letting his lover know he was almost there.

Jack squeezed him gently and quickened his pace. He could feel his own orgasm approaching quickly and needed Ianto the peak first.

Ianto stiffened and yelled Jack's name as he came hard over Jack's hand and the desk, knees shaking from the release as his internal muscles contracted around Jack's cock buried inside him. He lost all coherent thought as his eyes rolled back in his head, coming harder than he had before.

Jack managed another thrust before he exploded, Ianto griping him like a vice. He almost screamed at the intensity of the orgasm.

Ianto panted and cried out as Jack filled him. If it hadn't been for Jack behind him and the desk in front he would have collapsed to the floor in sheer ecstasy.

Jack's arms wrapped around his waist, holding him up or supporting himself he wasn't sure. He struggled not to collapse against Ianto. Instead, Jack turned and sank onto the floor with a groan, only to yelp as the cold floor met skin.

Ianto sank down with him, resting against Jack's chest, skin burning hot where they touched compared to the cold floor beneath them. He was still out of breath and felt rubbery all over, but in a good way.

"Feeling alright there Yan?" Jack asked, pressing a tender kiss to Ianto's shoulder blade. A hand stroked lightly down his lover's side, lingering on his hip. "Not sore?"

Ianto turned his head and kissed Jack. "Not sore... Perfect,"

Jack kissed him back sweetly. "Good." He chuckled. "Owen's going to be furious."

Ianto chuckled. "I don't care. I've never felt better. Can't move, but feel great."

Jack smirked and tickled him lightly. "Is it conceited that that makes me feel good?" He grinned.

Ianto wriggled under the tickling. "No, because it's the truth." He sighed and relaxed against Jack again.

Jack cuddled him close, kissing the back of his neck.

Ianto hummed, content. Soon their phones were ringing again.

Jack scrabbled for his pants pulled his out and glared at it, as if it has personally offended him. "I swear I turned that off." He grumbled before flipping it open. "He's fine Owen!" He shouted into it, before snapping it shut again.

Ianto's went off too and he dug round for his. It was Tosh, there was a Rift alert. With a sigh Ianto glanced at Jack. "Looks like playtime's over."

Jack groaned. "No rest for the wicked eh?" He kissed Ianto quickly before setting him on his feet and clambering to his own. He shucked on his trousers before turning around to steady the younger man while he got dressed.

Ianto had already put his trousers on by the time Jack turned round but held onto Jack as he put his shoes on. Running his fingers through his hair he tidied himself up.

Jack didn't bother tidying himself up. The team knew what they'd been doing, no point in hiding it. "C'mon Yan, work to do."

Ianto smirked at that. "I thought we just did." He left the Archives with Jack and made his way to the main Hub.


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: And this is the end of Part 1! A long chapter for you, I hope you enjoy. _

**Chapter 6: Mind Games**

Jack smirked back at him. "Hurry up!" Owen shouted and Jack had to bite back the retort that had risen to his lips. "We're here you twat!" He yelled back and swept past a grinning Toshiko and a livid Owen to swoop out of the cog wheel door, the team streaming behind him. "Come on you lot! Chop, chop."

Ianto had grabbed their coats and helped Jack with his while they were on the move. "So what's the alert?" He asked.

Tosh consulted her PDA. "Something came through in Splott. Funny readings." She reported, still trying to figure out what it meant. "Could be big, not sure." Her mind was mostly focused on the readings she couldn't figure out.

Ianto looked over Tosh's shoulder without crowding her but couldn't make any sense either. He guessed Jack was driving so jumped into the passenger seat before Owen could. He could feel Owen still watching him.

Jack briefly touched Ianto's hand in reassurance before starting the SUV and heading out towards Splott. "Why is it always Splott?" He asked of no-one in particular.

Owen made some comment about it being because that's where they Splott down but everyone just groaned and then proceeded to ignore him.

Jack rolled his eyes and took a corner too tightly on Owen's side of the car, causing the medic to curse and cling onto the bar above the door. "For God's sake Jack!" He yelled. "You're going to kill us!"

Ianto chuckled as he clung on too wincing a little at the sudden movement. Okay, so he was a little sore, he didn't care though. Of course Owen then pounced.

Owen saw the wince and attacked. "Sore Jones?" The medic asked acidly.

Ianto glanced at Jack then smirked. "A little. But it was worth it." He saw Tosh blush and pretend to be interested in her computer.

Owen scowled and muttered something about 'why should you bother being a doctor when no-one listened to you'. Tosh hit him and mumbled something too low to hear but the medic perked up.

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Owen I'm fine. No dizziness, nausea nothing, and being sore has nothing to do with my injuries. Stop worrying."

The medic muttered that he knew that bit thank-you very much and the computer genius whacked him again with a hissed warning to leave them alone. "Ianto," she said more loudly. "Stop baiting Owen and Owen..." She glared at him before directing her next words to Jack. "Jack! There's something really weird about this reading..." In response Jack sped up, racing towards the location of the Rift activity.

Ianto muttered "spoil my fun," but only so Jack could hear. He looked at Tosh. "Any idea what's come through?"

"Not a clue..." She murmured, distracted. This one was tricky... "But, I've got the oddest feeling I've seen this energy signature before..." It was like something only barely remembered and she couldn't grasp it...

Ianto nodded and looked at Jack. That meant they didn't know what weapons they were going to need. He wondered where Tosh had seen the signature before. He didn't remember it, so it could have been from sometime before he joined Torchwood Three.

Tosh frowned down at her PDA as if it was its fault that she couldn't remember it. "Well, we'll find out soon." That was Owen. "Woah! Look out! You almost hit that poor bloke!"

Ianto looked up, but there wasn't anyone there. "What are you on about Owen?" He asked. Jack may drive fast, but he was still careful.

"There was someone..." Owen turned around in his seat. Whoever it had been, was gone, vanished. "There was some long-haired bloke... just standing in the middle of the street!"

Ianto looked in the rear-view mirror. "Well he's not there now. Did you see him Jack?"

"See who?" Jack asked, most of his concentration on the road.

Owen frowned. "The guy in the street you almost hit!" Ianto looked at Tosh to see if she had picked up any readings at all.

"Owen, there was no-body there." Jack shot back, still concentrating on where he was going. "Tosh, how close?" He asked. The computer genius was staring at her screen in complete and utter bemusement. "I don't understand this." She mumbled.

Ianto sighed. "Tosh?" he asked trying to get her to reply to them. Owen was muttering under his breath now, convinced there was someone there.

"What? Oh... sorry... right turn ahead. The go left and it should be 300 metres on the right." She rattled off absently, more focused on the readings she knew she knew.

Ianto got ready his gun and made sure Jack's was ready for him so he could concentrate on driving as Owen got his ready. It would have been nice if Tosh could have figured out what was going on before they got there instead of going in blind, but at least they were as ready as they could be.

Jack threw the younger man a smile before screeching to a stop in front of an empty plot. "Alright boys and girls. Looks like we're going to have to search hard."

Everyone nodded and they split into two teams of two. It was never a wise idea to go searching for anything on your own in this job.

Jack suddenly spun around, gun pointed at... nothing. He frowned. He could have sworn he'd seen something... from the corner of his eye... There had been someone... or something there. Tosh, to his right, gave him a questioning look and Jack shook his head. Great. Now he was seeing things.

Ianto had been partnered with Owen. Something neither of them were happy about. They walked slowly checking everything. "Murderer," a voice whispered. Ianto turned, gun at the ready. "What?" Owen asked. "You don't hear that?" Ianto said, surprise ringing clear in his voice. Owen shook his head. "Monster," the same voice whispered. Ianto stopped, a strange pressure in his head and fear in his heart. He was remembering… something.

The flicker came again and this time it was clearer, more defined. There was... a person... a man, standing there. He wasn't doing anything, just watching. Jack turned to face him full on and... Nothing. Gone. "Toshiko! Did you see that?" He barked. Tosh had been looking the other direction and swung around at Jack's shout. "No, sorry Jack." He beckoned her closer. "We're being watched." He whispered, low enough that only she would be able to hear. "I don't know who or what it is, but there's someone watching us. It's a flicker in the corner of your eye. A man, longish dark hair, pale. Didn't get much else. Keep an eye out."

Owen had gone over to Ianto. "What's wrong mate?" He asked concerned. Ianto had gone rigid, and looked like he was scared of something, that fear rapidly turning into terror. "Ianto? Yan!" He called. All Ianto could hear though was the words monster and murderer being whispered over and over, along with the sound of rain. He remembered an alley way, three girls... he'd killed them, enjoyed it... and someone helping him, only that face he couldn't make out, they were a shadow, like a ghost, nothing more, no detail.. nothing. "Jack, get back here now. It's Ianto." Owen said into the com.

All Jack heard was that something was wrong with Ianto. "Toshiko stick with me!" He shouted before racing back the way Owen and Ianto had gone. "I'm coming." He snapped into his comm unit, almost flying over the short turf. He reached the pair in seconds and halted in front of his lover, gripping his hands. "Yan? Ianto! Look at me! Yan!" He shook the younger man lightly, trying to get a response. "Whatever it is, I promise you, it's not real. It's not real."

Tosh had moved closer to Owen, eyes fixed on her friend. One hand had unconsciously reached out and she had slipped her fingers through the medic's, the touch reassuring him as much as it did her.

Owen tried to get Ianto to respond, but he was caught in the memory. Whatever this thing was, it had latched itself onto Ianto and wasn't going to let him go. Oh the fear was delicious, made all the better because it was a false memory. Its big brother had done well... now he would finish what his brother had started.

Ianto's gaze turned to Jack and a bit of recognition flooded them. "J-Jack..." He whispered as he started to shake. "Jack... I killed them...I...I'm a monster..."

Those words. Ianto had said those exact words to him once before... Memory flashed back and... Wham. This had happened before. This had all happened before. "No!" Jack snapped, harsher than he had meant to. "You didn't. You didn't do it! It's that... that thing playing with your head." The Captain's voice gentled and cracked on a sob. "You would never hurt anyone Ianto. Not you. Not my sweet, kind Ianto. You would never hurt a soul." Jack refuted. He realised he was babbling but didn't care. Somehow, they'd both slipped down to the grass, Jack sitting with Ianto cradled in his arms. "You wouldn't Yan. I know you. It's not real. Fight for me... you have to fight it Yan!" Tears were rolling down the Captain's cheeks now as he pleaded with his lover to stay strong.

Tosh had turned into Owen's chest and the medic's arms were wrapped around her. Whatever this... thing was that had come through, it was making Ianto think... something horrible. Owen was watching the scene in front of him with horrified fascination as he held the Japanese woman close. What horrors was Ianto facing? What was it making him think? Owen felt faintly ill. He couldn't imagine anything worse than having your mind violated like that.

Ianto blinked as Jack snapped at him, fight... he had to fight? Wait... he and Jack had been here before, Jack had showed him... he cried out in pain as whatever was trying to attack him was trying to stop him from remembering... something Jack had showed him... CCTV. That was it, he was attacked and made to remember false memories. "No." He groaned clinging onto Jack and shaking. "Not real... not real..." Tears were running down his own face now. "I'm not a murderer, I didn't do it, it's not real." He muttered over and over.

"It's not real." Jack agreed, rocking him slightly. "Not real, not real, not real." Somewhere, something screamed... a scream of pure, defeated rage. How dare these humans get the best of it? It released the male, cursing. A feral smile crossed almost complete features as the creature turned its attention to the woman. A woman. Excellent. Weak... pliable... easy.

The only warning Toshiko Sato had was a frisson of fear that started low in her belly before... Memories. Horrible, terrible memories. Owen... Owen was... was... A shrill scream was pulled from her throat, a scream of pure pain and fear. No! Owen would never... ever hurt her like... that... "No!" She sobbed. Hands reached for her, a man's voice low and soothing but she flinched away from that voice, that touch. "No! Don't touch me!" She cried, falling to her knees, face contorted in terror.

Ianto heard Tosh scream and it broke through his own terror. He scrambled out of Jack's hold and was at Tosh's side in an instant, wrapping his arms around her despite her struggles. "Tosh... Tosh it's me, it's Yan. It's not real. Something's messing with our minds, it's not real. Come on. You're strong and smart, you know this isn't real. Fight it with me." he said over and over.

"Ianto!" She sobbed in relief, curling into him, hands clutching at his coat. "Yan... he... he... but... he would never... I... Oh Ianto!" Tosh buried her face into the lapels of her friend's jacket, shaking.

Owen watched helplessly as the woman he loved was rendered into a quivering mess who flinched from his touch. Whatever that monster was doing... "I'm going to find it and I'm going to tear it limb from limb." The medic growled, teeth pulled back in a feral snarl. In that instance he looked every inch the "King of the Weevils." "We'll get it." Jack promised, gazing down at his favourite computer genius clutching desperately at his lover's coat. "And we'll make sure it can never hurt anyone again." The Captain's voice and face were blank but a terrible, flaming rage burned in his eyes. This... thing dared come in here and hurt his family...

Ianto's gentle reassurance and soothing presence slowly calmed the Japanese woman down and she looked up at him, face tear streaked and swollen. "It's not... real?" She quavered, dark eyes still filled with fear. "But... it felt..." She shuddered. "It sounded... so... so real... I could feel it... and oh it hurt..." She whimpered, gazed darting up past Ianto's head, catching the look on Owen's face and she couldn't help the instinctive flinch, shrinking back against her friend. No. This was Owen... her Owen. Her at times sweet but usually snarky and sarcastic Owen. Owen who didn't do flowers or romantic gestures, but she knew he loved her. He did. He never said it, well... he had once when they'd both thought they were about to die but... He hadn't said it since, but she knew. "I'm sorry." She croaked, gaze locked with his.

Owen's expression softened and tenderness flooded his eyes as he gazed down at his Toshiko. "It's alright sweetheart." The usually sarcastic way Owen used that word towards Gwen was replaced with something warm, happy. "It's alright..." Tosh struggled to her feet out of Ianto's arms and threw herself at the medic. Her arms wrapped around his waist and she buried her face into his shoulder. Owen, looking slightly dazed, wrapped his arms around her in return, crooning too low for the others to hear, into her ear.

Another muffled shriek of rage came from somewhere and suddenly... Jack stiffened and cried out. "Gray!" His little brother. Not the murdering lunatic he'd become, but the little boy he'd lost on the beach that day... "No! You can't!" Jack shouted, at what he wasn't sure. His father entered, standing next to his brother and Jack howled with pain. They both were looking at him with such... hatred. "I couldn't save you... I'm sorry... I couldn't save you... I couldn't save either of you..."

Gray's voice, the sweet, piping lilt of a child reached him. "I hate you, I always have. Our parents always loved you more..." His father placed a hand on his younger brother's shoulder. "That's not true son." He gazed down at the younger boy before looking back up at Jack. "You killed your brother son, and for that... We hate you too." His mother appeared as suddenly and as silently as his father and brother. "You lost my baby boy, son. You killed your brother. And for that, I hated you the rest of my life." His mother... No... "No!" He screamed, gazing at all three of them. "No! Not them! Not this! You can't! Please!"

Ianto held Tosh until she had calmed, reassuring her that it wasn't real until she went back to Owen. The group looked around at the shriek of rage then Jack cried out. Instantly Ianto was next to Jack. "Jack? Jack!" He called, gripping his lover's arms, but Jack seemed to be looking over at someone who no one else could see. Ianto moved into Jack's line of sight. "Jack look at me." He turned Jack's face to look at him. "Whatever you see, whatever you hear, it's not real remember. Jack!" He leant forwards and kissed him. "I'm real, I'm here, Jack please, stay with me. I love you, don't leave me."

He could distantly hear someone calling him, begging him... pleading with him to... to what? The thing that held him gripped all the more tighter and the voice faded, like someone had turned down the volume on a radio. It was still there, but so faint... Hang on. What? "I love you, don't leave me..." Love... Ianto! "Yan?" He croaked, searching for his lover. He couldn't see him... He could hear him but he couldn't see him. It was so frustrating!

His parents and brother started speaking louder, trying to drag his attention back to them but Jack could only focus some of his attention on them. The larger part of his mind was busy searching for the man he loved. Yan? He called out with his mind, a helpless, fearful note creeping into his mental voice. Yan? Where are you?

Ianto panicked slightly when he saw jack look at him but not see him. What was going on. Then he heard the mental voice. I'm here Jack, right in front of you. He sent a mental image of what was around them, really around them, including Ianto cradling Jack to him. I'm here. Stay with me cariad, please. He leant forwards and kissed him again, a kiss full of love and promise and reality. This was real, not what he thought he saw. Him, Ianto, here and now was real.

Why can't I see you? Jack asked, getting panicky. And why can't you see them? He asked, gaze fixed on his parents and his little brother. They were so real, so solid... and right there. Please... make it stop! He begged, fingers clenching at his sides. Please I can't... I can't bear it… Silent tears poured down his face, dripping off his chin and splashing the ground at his feet.

Ianto held him closer. Remember what's real, remember what we have. I'm here for you, I always will be. He held Jack and kissed him again, wiping the tears from his face and sending him emotions... love, friendship, happiness, how Jack had made him feel this morning when they had cum so hard and then just collapsed spent and happy together on the floor after so long, such intense emotions that Ianto almost started crying himself, and got turned on again remembering that morning, but was glad Owen was too busy comforting Tosh. Whoever you see isn't there Jack, this creature that's attacking us is making you see it and not me. You can bear it because it's not real and I'm with you. Together we can overcome anything.

Jack's breath caught and then exploded from his chest in a huge gust. The film cleared and Ianto came into sharp focus. "God Yan." He croaked, taking his lover's hands and pulling him close, holding him tight. "I couldn't... that thing had me... I saw... I saw..." He choked off, buried his face into the younger man's neck, inhaling the smell of his Ianto. The feel and scent of his love pushed him over the edge and he broke, almost violent sobs shaking his frame. "Yan."

Ianto held him tight and close... "Shhh cariad, you're okay, you're safe and loved." He said rocking him gently, rubbing his back and letting Jack cry and get it out of his system. "I'm here, I'm here." He whispered. Jack could tell him later what he saw and heard, and together they would deal with it.

Jack's fingers scrabbled at his lover's shoulders, clutching him with desperate intensity. Jack slowly calmed down and pulled away, wiping his face on his sleeve. "I'm sorry," he whispered hoarsely. "I didn't mean to... I'm sorry." He was still holding onto Ianto as if afraid he'd fall over if he let go.

Another, shrill furious scream sounded, louder and more primal. It was tinged with desperation.

"Well, that's three..." Owen muttered with grim humour. "Wonder what it's got in store for m..." His words cut off and he stiffened, a pained grimace passing across his features at the creature dug through his mind, trying to find something to get him with. Tosh clung to his hand when Owen suddenly went horribly, terribly still. Not that day. But... hang on... this wasn't right. He was fighting Death. It would work, Owen didn't care whether he lived or died. Hell, he was dead anyway.

What was happening? This... this worked! Owen knew it did... But... Death was turning from him... heading towards the hospital doors. Towards the boy... and Tosh. No! But... He couldn't move, he was stuck in place... The skeletal spectre passed through the doors as if they were nothing. It swallowed the boy's soul first before it turned on the Japanese woman. Her eyes met Owen's with a desperate plea but Owen was stuck fast. He was helpless as Death swiftly took the woman he loved.

His unbeating heart shattered. Owen hadn't thought he'd find love again after Katie. But... he had... The quiet, small kind woman had somehow crept into his heart and before he knew it, she had become firmly entrenched in it. Everyone assumed he couldn't see how Tosh had felt about him but he could. He just... He didn't want to get hurt again. He'd loved Katie with every fibre of his being and she'd been taken from him. He couldn't face that pain again. And here he was, having been forced to witness another person he loved ripped away from him.

Stop this! He raged, cursing whatever thing had him trapped. It didn't happen this way! It didn't! Fingers clenched around his hard, gripping his hand. Real, solid, good. The hand was small and dainty. Warm. Alive. "Tosh?" She wasn't dead! It hit him light a bolt of lightning. This was that... thing, whatever it was, playing tricks with his mind. "I refute your reality!" He shouted, not sure where it had come and the mirage shattered like a dream.

Owen gazed down at small woman standing by his side. A broad smile spread across his features and he pulled her close, crushing her to his chest. "Thank God." He mumbled before he dipped his head and kissed her heatedly. Toshiko blushed furiously, but responded, arms twining around his neck and holding him tightly. Whatever he'd seen had shaken him badly.

There was a fading, shill wail as whatever had tried to get them was vanquished for good.

Ianto had held onto Jack, reassuring him that there was nothing to be sorry for and kept him close afraid what would happen if he let go of Jack. he heard Owen's statement and grimaced. he couldn't help the medic. This thing was taking their worst nightmares and using them against them, and only the support of loved ones helped. With Tosh though it had used Owen against her, but he and Tosh were best friends and very close. At the start they often went round to each other's for a take away and a movie and moaned about Jack or Owen or both, so that friendship, that love had help Tosh conquer it enough for Owen to help her, now the tide was turned and she had to help Owen.

Luckily they managed it, and Ianto heard the last dying wail of whatever had tried to tear them apart as they defeated it. He saw Owen and Tosh kiss, rather heatedly and looked at Jack with a warm smile. "About time too." he said to Jack, still holding him close and comforting him. He gave Jack a kiss too, a long, loving lingering kiss.

Jack kissed Ianto back, both hands cupping his cheeks. God, how he loved this man. He drew back, keeping their foreheads pressed together, emotions, so many emotions swirling in his gaze. He couldn't find the words to express them, he didn't even know if what he was feeling could be conveyed by mere speech, so he lowered his mental barriers and let the younger man into his mind. Love, elation, joy, a small amount of fear but mostly so much love. Jack, although he may love many people was only in love very rarely. And those he fell for... well, he loved them utterly and completely until the day they died. He had never felt this strongly for any of the others before though. It scared him a little but it didn't stop him from clinging even tighter to Ianto Jones. He would find a way, somehow, to keep this gorgeous, sweet, kind, amazing man with him for always.

Tosh and Owen were still snogging rather passionately in the background and Jack decided they needed to get back to the Hub. He pressed a tender, soft kiss to Ianto's lips and, brushing back tears of happiness, stepped back. He straightened his coat and coughed. Loudly.

The medic and the computer genius broke apart. Owen was grinning and Tosh went bright red, ducking so she could hide behind him. The medic squeezed her hand reassuringly. Jack smiled at her. "I'm so very happy for your Toshiko." He informed her gently. Still red, the Japanese woman offered him a small smile in return. "And if this idiot hurts you, tell me and I'll break his legs for you." The Captain offered cheerfully. Owen glowered and slipped an arm around Tosh's waist. "Watch it Harkness." He warned, but he knew Jack's warning had been made with genuine warmth. Owen would never hurt this woman ever again.

"What do you say kids? Let's go home." Jack clapped his hands. He tugged Ianto close wrapped his fingers around the Welshman's and squeezing gently. Smiling now, they all headed back in the direction of the SUV.

Ianto melted into the kiss as if it was the first one they'd ever shared, so tender and full of feeling that it made tears come to his eyes. As Jack let him in and emotions washed over him, those tears fell and it made his head spin. He knew Jack loved him deeply, as he loved Jack but had no idea that he felt that strongly for him, stronger than anyone before. He could fear that it scared Jack as much as it scared him and he loved Jack all the more for it, never before had Jack seemed so human. He clung fiercely to Jack until they had to break the kiss for air, wiping at his own cheeks, but his eyes shining with nothing but pure happiness and joy.

He turned to look at Tosh and Owen still snogging and smiled as Jack coughed making them break apart and Tosh blush. He caught her gaze and winked at her and she smiled back feeling ridiculously happy. He grinned at Jack's promise to hurt Own if he hurt her, then held Jack's hand squeezing back as they headed back to the SUV.

They'd won, barely, but they'd won. There was still some healing to do, he could tell Jack was still a little shaken about what he'd seen, but Ianto would be there to help him through it, as he always was and would always be until the day he died.


	7. Chapter 7

****_AN: Aaaaaand the first chapter in part II! This is a couple of months later. Hope you enjoy._

**Chapter 7: Splott, Again**

It had been quiet for the last month or so. All things considered it had been a nice change after the thing that had attacked them in their minds and tried to break them. Tosh and Owen were a lot closer, but Jack... Jack seemed a little distant. He'd told Ianto about seeing his brother and parents, and how he kept losing everyone, and Ianto could tell that Jack was worried about the day he'd lose him.

It was a normal morning in the Hub, Owen going over some medical records, Tosh doing some sort of experiment, and Jack in the office doing paperwork because Ianto had told him too. Ianto was in the small kitchen making the next round of drinks, when the Rift alarm went off. He went over to Tosh's station as the others gathered there. "Something's coming through, something powerful, it's messing with my readings, but it doesn't seem that big physically." She reported.

Jack had come down out of his office at the sound of the alarm and had clapped his hands. "Where is it Toshiko?" He asked, nervous tension radiating off him in almost palpable waves. The Japanese woman glanced at him, concern in her eyes. "Splott, where else?"

Jack nodded and turned, not meeting Ianto's gaze as he strode past them all. "Well then boys and girls," Jack forced false cheer into his voice, "Let's get going shall we?" He turned and strode from the Hub, heading towards the garage, expecting them to follow. Gwen appeared confused as the others exchanged concerned glanced behind their leader's back.

Ianto looked at the readings, listening to Jack and Tosh talk, then stood up straight and looked at Jack, only Jack didn't look at him. Ianto's heart went a little cold. Had jack decided being with him was too much of a risk? He followed with the others, wondering what was going on, but pushing it to one side as there was work to be done.

If this was like the last "weird reading" they'd had then Jack needed to detach... to remain the Leader of Torchwood Three not a snivelling mess. He'd almost caved at the expression that had crossed Ianto's face when Jack had refused to meet his eyes. He wanted to turn around, to say something but he... he couldn't. If he went to face this thing thinking of Ianto, whatever it was might hurt his lover to get to him and Jack didn't think he could stand that.

Ianto let Gwen sit in the front this time, choosing to sit in the back with Owen and Tosh. They knew something was going on, but Gwen was oblivious as always, just happy to be riding up front with Jack. They made their way to Splott, where they all got out and headed towards the co-ordinates of the Rift alert.

Jack caught Tosh's arm on the way past. "Keep an eye on him for me. Please?" His voice was calm but his eyes were pools of conflicting emotions. The computer genius nodded and murmured that she would and laid a gentle, understanding hand briefly on her boss' arm before hastening to catch up to her best friend. Smiling up at Ianto, Tosh linked her arm through his and squeezed, whispering, "Don't give up on him Yan, he just wants you safe." Sympathy shone clear in her gaze.

Owen paused beside his boss but didn't say anything. His eyes flicked over to the pair ahead of them and back to Jack. He nodded once, offering a grimace which was the closest he could come to a reassuring smile at this time before collaring Gwen who was headed over to bother Jack. "C'mere Cooper, I need a word." He dragged the protesting Welshwoman away, giving their Captain time to compose himself.

Taking a deep breath, Jack strengthened his mental defences and steeled his heart. For the first time since they'd discovered that Ianto could talk to him with his mind, the Welshman's presence had been a quiet, unassuming spark of awareness inside his head. Heightening his defences, Jack found the younger man pushed out and that drove home to him just how much Ianto Jones had come to be entwined with him, body and soul. He missed that quiet, soft presence in his head with a fierceness that surprised him. He wanted to call it back but he wasn't sure how.

Ianto nodded at Tosh and walked with her, he felt Jack close himself off from him completely and it felt like a part of him had just vanished, leaving a huge gaping hole in his soul. He stopped with a gasp, clutching his heart. Tosh looked alarmed. "Ianto?" She asked, about to yell for Owen and Jack but Ianto grabbed her arm and shook his head, regaining his composure. "It's ok. Jack just shut himself off from me, I wasn't expecting it." His voice sounded as hollow as he felt. "You're sure?" Tosh asked, still ready to call them, but he nodded. "I'm sure, come on."

They made their way deeper into the building, when they came across a small cube which was glowing a little. "Is that it?" He asked Tosh. She scanned it and nodded calling the others to let them know they'd found it. Cautiously they walked over. Ianto could feel warmth coming from it, and a faint pressure on his mind, as if it was trying to reach out to him. "Can you feel that?" He asked Tosh. "Feel what?" Ianto frowned. "The warmth coming from it?" She shook her head. "It's not giving off any heat source Ianto." He looked at the device closer, wondering what it was. With the mental pressure he could feel loneliness and fear. Somehow he knew that this thing wasn't a danger to them. Tentatively he reached forward. "IANTO!" Tosh cried in alarm as the device flashed, light reaching out to touch Ianto's hand.

Jack had been heading back at the Japanese woman's call. He and Owen had been heading in the opposite direction. He had turned to say something over his shoulder to the medic, when he heard Tosh's worried cry and spun around. A glance between Ianto and a small glowing cube pulsing with... golden light... Memory sparked. Jack was back on that space station in the year 200 100. He'd been dead and then... Golden light had spilled around him in the darkness, dragging him back. God, it had _hurt_... Like being pulled over broken glass. He was too far away to do anything.

Jack railed in his mind as the golden light engulfed his Ianto. In a heartbeat, he had lowered his mental defences, reaching out, trying to find him. No, he begged silently. Please don't curse him like this too. He felt... something... brush across his mind. It wasn't Ianto though. _I give you this gift Captain Harkness, to right the wrong my poor sister made, through no fault of her own. The Valiant Child did what she thought was right but she did not know what she was doing._ The voice, distinctly female, was echoing with loneliness and sorrow. _Take care of your Ianto Jones, Captain. He is a good man. _

_I know,_ Jack responded softly. With a sound through him mind like grass rustling in high wind, the light shut off and the cube was dark. The last remnants of a TARDIS had just died. And Time itself stood still in mourning.

Ianto stood still as if frozen as the light engulfed him. A small spark of fear lit in his mind, what had he done this time, had he been tricked? But the light was warm and something touched that fear extinguishing it. _Worry not brave heart, for you shall never lose your captain, and he shall never lose you._ And with that the light faded and the cube was just a cube. Ianto blinked and stooped down, scooping up the now cold cube and cradling it close, sorrow at its passing filled his heart along with hope. Something had changed, but what he didn't know.

He looked up to see Tosh, Owen and Gwen standing there with shocked looks on their faces and he turned to look at Jack only to see pure horror in his eyes as he gazed at Ianto. The fear returned full force now, catching him in an icy grip.

"Oh God Yan, I'm so sorry." Jack whispered, loudly enough for them to hear in the sudden, ringing silence. "I'm so, so sorry." The horror in his eyes rang through his voice as well. "So very sorry." And without another word, Captain Jack Harkness, turned away from them and fled the building. Once outside, he buried his face in his hands and sobbed. Ianto had seen him break down before but the others hadn't and Jack had to keep it that way.

He leant against the wall, sliding down it until he could wrap his arms around his knees. His mind was wide open and instinctively he sought out his lover... He _needed_ that comforting presence despite... Jack shook his head. Tentatively, he brushed against Ianto's mental barrier, the equivalent of knocking on a door. Please, I need you right now. Jack begged silently not to Ianto, just to himself. Please.

Ianto watched shocked as Jack apologised then fled. The others looked at him then back the way Jack had gone. Gwen had gone to go after him but Ianto stopped her with a single word. "NO!" he yelled at her.

He heard Jack's mental plea even though the Captain hadn't actually sent it to him, Ianto had picked up on it, and it broke him out of his stupor. He looked at Tosh and Owen who nodded, handed the cube to Tosh. "Look after it, it's precious." He said. Tosh frowned in confusion but nodded. Ianto sent her a thankful smile and went after Jack. He was confused and hurt, but Jack was in pain and needed him. I'm comingcariad. He thought and headed quickly out to where he could feel Jack's roiling emotions.

He found Jack just outside and was kneeling next to him in an instant. "Jack?" he said softly, not touching him just yet.

Jack looked up at Ianto and reached out a hand. "I'm so sorry," he rasped, tears still trickling down his cheeks. "I'm sorry about what's happened to you... I didn't ask her to, I really didn't." He was babbling now and had grabbed Ianto's hand, clutching it tightly. "So sorry," he whispered one last time.

Jack clambered to his feet and simply stared at his Welshman, eyes tracing his features, taking in the very subtle change. Something clicked. The Vortex swirling within him rose and responded to the new Vortex now present within Ianto. Clearly like recognised like. It felt odd. A small part of him was relieved. That meant it actually had happened and... He would have Ianto with him forever... A smile twitched his lips and suddenly he couldn't help himself... Jack threw himself at Ianto and pressed his lips across the younger man's.

Golden light rose behind his closed eyelids as he kissed Ianto with all the pent up love and fear he'd been holding back for months. Emotions swirled like the light behind his eyelids, spilling out of him in scattered bursts. The light passed through his lips, just as it had the first time he'd kissed the Welshman, bringing him back to life. This time, it met the light within Ianto and... Fireworks exploded between them. This... This was so much _more_ intense than anything he'd ever felt.

Ianto reached out and took Jack's hand, still not understanding why he was apologising. "Jack... What...?" he started to ask but Jack stood up brining Ianto with him. He frowned as Jack _looked_ at him, _really_ looked and for a moment he thought that Jack was going to leave him, for good this time, when a smile twitched on Jacks lips and suddenly he was being kissed.

What happened next, Ianto couldn't really explain, and didn't really want too, so intense was what happened, so deeply personal. It was if golden liquid, so warm and rich flooded through Ianto from inside himself, not from Jack and rose to meet the same warmth, the same light and life that was in Jack and they connected in a way too deep to describe, and suddenly he understood what had happened.

He deepened the kiss, pushing his life force against Jack's, the two intertwining, soul mates that could never be separated, that would be able to find each other across light-years. He would always know what Jack was feeling, if Jack was hurt, and Jack would know the same about him no matter how far apart they were.

Jack felt their life-forces, their very _souls_ entwine and his heart sang. He moved closer, arms twined around the younger man, mouth's fused together as if he were trying to make them one being. But... in some way, they _were_ one... in soul if not body.

"Oi Harkne... Fucking hell! Did not need to see that. Get your tongue outta the Tea Boy's throat and tell us what the hell happened!" Owen. Of course.

Jack kissed Ianto one last time. This kiss was so sweet and tender it had Jack's eyes watering. He pulled back from Ianto, golden light dissipating slowly, being reabsorbed back into the separate bodies.

"Well... that sort of answers that question..." Owen muttered. Jack rolled his eyes in a distinctly Ianto-like gesture. Tosh giggled, covering her mouth quickly to stifle the sound. Gwen, for her part, looked distinctly stunned. She's always assumed that Ianto was just a distraction for the Captain, to stop him pining after her. But that... this... Her mouth flapped open and she made a strangled squeak. Everyone ignored her.

Jack straightened his clothes slightly. "That light was the last, the dying gift from a broken TARDIS. She must have been already been fatally damaged for the trip through the Rift to have drained the last of her life energy. Ianto is..." Jack paused, amending his statement, not sure if the Welshman wanted the others to know. "Fine. More than fine." He smiled lovingly across at his partner.

Owen frowned and gazed at the Tea Boy. He didn't _look_ injured but there was something... different about him. And it wasn't the fact that he was appearing thoroughly snogged, that was normal. "I'd still like to run some tests to be sure." The medic responded dourly.

Ianto broke reluctantly from Jack, feeling the energy fading back into his body. If Jack hadn't have still held onto him, he would have stumbled. _Wow,_ he said to Jack, knowing that the others couldn't hear them, not anymore. He blinked and looked at the others, trying not to laugh at Gwen's reaction. He listened as Jack sort of explained what had happened and smiled back with just as much love and warmth.

He caught Owen looking at him and straightened himself out as well and rolled his eyes much like Jack had just done. "Fine, you can check me over, but Jack is right, I'm alright." He said with a smile, still holding Jack's hand in his.

Owen shot the Welshman a look that stated clearly, 'I'll be the judge of that thanks'. Jack rolled his eyes again and squeezed Ianto's hand lightly. "I think you'll find Owen, that Ianto has never been in better health. Ever." He was being subtle for Ianto's sake and hoped the medic got the hint.

Owen had found out about Jack's inability to die quite by accident one evening when the Captain had staggered back to Hub, drenched in blood. The medic had been working later than normal and Jack had been too far gone to remember that Owen didn't know. It was a wonder he'd managed to get there at all. He'd lurched over to the medic and gasped out, "Weevil," before collapsing in a boneless heap. The Englishman had cursed and hurried to his boss' side. There hadn't been a pulse. Owen was cursing even more loudly. What on Earth was he going to tell Ianto? The medic had been turning to go find... something... anything when there had been a huge lungful of air sucked in behind him. He spun around, eyes wide to find a very alive Captain Jack Harkness staring at him in dismay. "I died didn't I?" He'd asked, completely casually as if it happened every day. Owen had stammered out an affirmation and Jack had mumbled a curse and dragged himself slowly to his feet. "Ianto's going to kill me again," he muttered. "He hates it when I die." Suddenly, the Captain's gaze had snapped back to Owen, pinning him in place. "You can't tell anyone." The medic had nodded, slightly afraid, although he'd never admit it.

After that, Owen had run as many tests on Jack as the Captain would let him. Everything about Jack was perfect. Too perfect. His blood work was too clean. He was physically too fit. He was _too_ healthy. And that freaked Owen out just a little. Again, he'd never admit that.

Owen's eyes widened in surprise, glancing between the immortal Captain and the... now immortal Tea Boy? Was that what had happened? Jack nodded slightly in response to the medic's expression. "I see."

Tosh glanced at the Englishman in surprise. He never backed down that easily. Her eyes narrowed in thought as she took in the rather secretive expressions on the three men's faces. They all knew something and there was nothing Toshiko Sato disliked more than not knowing something.

Ianto looked at Owen and saw that he got it now. Of course Owen would still want to run tests on him, just to make sure, but Ianto truly felt better than he had in a long time. he still had the faint scar of Gray's name on his chest, the last little bit they couldn't get rid of, as well as some old scars, and he would have thought that they would have gone too, but maybe he had to die first. Oh god, he wasn't looking forward to that. He knew how much it hurt Jack, plus Jack would now find himself in the same position of wondering if this time it's permanent.

He saw Tosh's confusion, as well then a small light of understanding coming to her eyes. Ianto winked at her, just leaving Gwen thoroughly confused. He'd tell her later... a lot later. "Come on then, let's head back."

Jack kissed him one last time before agreeing. "Sure, let's head back." He agreed with Ianto, brushing lightly across his mind, sending a wave of love and reassurance, because he could and because Ianto was looking worried about something. Owen glanced at them curiously, certain something was going on, but he could no longer hear either the Captain or the Tea Boy unless they chose to let him. It was a relief. No more leaking emotions.

"I call shot gun!" He shouted, to break the silence and to aggravate the Tea Boy, one of his favourite past-times. Tosh rolled her eyes at the medic's back, but of course he didn't see. Gwen trailed behind them all, still looking confused and a little put out.

Ianto smiled and sent the wave back, deliberately letting Owen feel it as he called shot gun. He had more than one way to get back at the medic. They went back to the SUV and Ianto let Owen sit in the front, but sat behind Jack. With their new bond, it didn't matter where they were, they could feel each other as if they were next to each other.


	8. Chapter 8

****_Chapter Eight! Hooray! Who's excited? I know I am. Also, this chapter definitely warrants the "M" rating so if reading that sort of thing offends you, you /might/ want to skip the end._

**Chapter 8: Tease**

They got back to the Hub and Owen dragged Ianto off for some tests. Tosh went over to talk to Jack. "Is what happened what I think it is?" She asked hoping Jack would know what she meant.

The Captain looked bland, but was silently teasing Ianto with images of what he wanted to do to him. "And what do you think happened?" He asked absently as he settled behind his desk, reaching for a pen and pulling the closet folder of paperwork towards him. He opened it, grimaced and shut it again, shoving it aside and reaching for another. This one was equally as boring so he glanced up and met the computer genius' eyes. "What has that wonderfully clever brain of yours figured out Toshiko?"

Tosh grinned. "It did didn't it?" She looked over her shoulder to see Gwen talking to Rhys on the phone. She leant forward and whispered. "He's like you now isn't he? Immortal?"

Owen suddenly shouted at Jack to stop doing whatever he was doing to the Tea Boy as it was messing with his readings, as Ianto's heartbeat rose among other things.

"Spoilsport!" Jack hollered back, standing up so he could send a glare along with it (not that Owen was looking) but did stop, before turning back to focus on Tosh again. "Yes." Was all he said. She squealed and threw her arms around her boss. "I'm so happy for you! You both deserve it. Anyone with half a brain can see how much you love each other." This was said with a flicker of her gaze in Gwen's direction who was gazing up at Jack's office with puppy-like devotion and hero-worship (which she'd deluded herself into thinking was love) shining in her eyes. Jack had been sure he'd removed any residual feelings when he'd had to tune her memories almost three years ago. Maybe not.

Ianto sniggered. "Sorry Owen." he said, clearing his throat and blocking Jack out for now. The sooner the tests were over the better. It was almost time to go home anyway. Eventually Owen was satisfied, and Ianto went to go make one last lot of drinks, leaving Jack's until last.

He entered Jacks office and shut the door behind him. "Coffee sir?" he asked deepening his Welsh accent on purpose.

Tosh had headed back down soon after speaking with Jack. She was debating whether she should whack Gwen over the head, it might knock the look off her face. Before she could however, the Welshwoman's phone had rung and she'd proceeded to have short, but urgent sounding conversation in Welsh with whomever was on the other end. When she'd hung up, she'd raced up to Jack's office and come down again not two minutes later. She'd then grabbed her coat and bag and raced out of the Hub. Tosh hadn't even battered an eyelid at this, merely breathed an almost silent sigh of relief. With Gwen gone, the atmosphere in the Hub shifted... relaxed.

She'd smiled gratefully at Ianto when he'd come around with coffee and whispered how happy she was for him. Drinking her coffee, she powered down her computers and hopped across to Gwen's to turn hers off as well. It had been left open on a Word document and what she saw there caused her to laugh aloud. Owen sauntered over with his own coffee and leant over her shoulder. When he saw what was on the screen he snorted a laugh. "Oh that's hilarious." He sniggered, pressing a quick kiss to Tosh's cheek. "And why did Mrs Cooper-Harkness," he snorted again, "leave so fast?" The technician shrugged. "Don't know, don't really care to be honest." Owen nodded in understanding. "Want to go eat out tonight?" He asked softly, casting a glance up at Jack's office.

The Captain and the Tea Boy looked far too busy to care what was going on around them. "I don't think our fearless leader will notice if we skip out early... he's a bit... distracted at the moment." Tosh glanced up at Jack's office also and giggled again. "Sure Owen." Taking his hand, she finished her coffee and dragged him into the kitchen to set her mug in the sink. Badgering Owen into doing the same she slipped away to grab her coat. They met back up near the cogwheel door and headed out the Tourist Office. The Japanese woman made sure to the lock the door behind her, guessing that Ianto wasn't going to leave that night. Hand in hand the medic and the computer genius set off along the bay.

Back in the Hub, Jack had almost immediately responded to the thickening of Ianto's accent. He did his best to not let it show. "Coffee would be divine Yan." He murmured, plucking the mug from the tray and taking a grateful sip. "Oh God that's good." Jack reached out with one arm and pulled the younger man closer, tugging him down to settle in his lap. "I missed you." He murmured, kissing the Welshman's cheek softly. "I'm sorry I was such an idiot this past month. Forgive me?" Jack pouted like a child, looking at Ianto with carefully wide blue eyes. Unable to help himself any longer, he leant forward, carefully set his cup down on his desk and pressed his lips to his lover's. God, how'd he'd missed the taste, the feel... everything about this man. And now, it was so much more intense... It was glorious.

Ianto watched Gwen leave with a faint frown, then shrugged and made the coffee rounds. He smiled and hugged Tosh, thanking her, then went up to see Jack. "What did Gwen want?" he asked, as he waited for Tosh and Owen to leave, that and he was having fun mentally winding Jack up.

Jack stopped his assault on the younger man's neck with an annoyed frown at the question. "Oh... Gwen... right... Her mother's in hospital, nothing serious, she tripped over their cat and broke her leg. I let her leave early to go see her." He returned his mouth to the Welshman's neck, sucking hard enough on the skin to leave a bruise. He liked marking Ianto. He wanted the world to see that Ianto was his and his alone. "Mine." He mumbled against the curve of his lover's throat. "All mine."

Ianto smirked and moaned as Jack marked him. Whenever he'd tried to mark Jack, it stayed an hour or two then vanished... so his would probably do the same. He grabbed Jack by the braces and pulled him closer as he leant against the desk, pushing paperwork off the desk, capturing Jack's lips in a heated kiss. The sensations between them mirroring each other's, making them more intense somehow as they bounced between them.

Jack pressed him against the desk, planting his feet firmly on the floor as he kissed Ianto heatedly. With the new bond everything they were feeling was enhanced tenfold by the other's pleasure. "You know..." He panted, nipping Ianto's earlobe, "if it's this intense now... imagine what it'll be like when we actually have sex..." He groaned at the very thought and ground his hips against Ianto's.

Ianto groaned, he'd been thinking the same thing. He grinned against the kiss. "Good thing we're immortal then." He teased, fairly sure that it would be too much for them. He hungrily kissed Jack, starting to strip him down. He needed to feel Jack, in him, around him. He needed him like never before.

Jack felt his need and quickly got Ianto's pants off, tugging his boxers down too. They pooled around his ankles, stopped from going further by the shoes that were still on his feet. Jack needed him so badly... One hand slide up Ianto's stomach as he turned the younger man around to lean against the desk, delicious arse in the air. Jack's other hand cupped the curve of that bottom as the first hand inched higher. "God... so... beautiful..." Suddenly both hands disappeared as Jack leant down and pressed a kiss just above the Welshman's entrance. He licked a teasing stipe across his lower back before dipping his head to taste his Ianto.

Ianto kicked off his shoes. He delighted with the feel of Jack's hands on him, creating a hot pathway across his exposed skin, and almost whimpered at the loss of contact when his hands disappeared, only to gasp at the soft kiss, almost where he wanted touching, before the teasing lick up his back and then a moan as Jack entered him... "Oh god..." He muttered gripping the table.

Jack stiffened his tongue, swirling it inside his lover's puckered opening. He just couldn't get enough. Ianto Jones was amazing. Being able to feel the pleasure he was giving Ianto had him harder than he'd ever been before. It was painful. "Need you... so bad..." He panted as he reluctantly pulled away, scrabbling for his pants. They were too far away, so he reached around Ianto and opened the top drawer, fingers finally closing around the small bottle he kept there. He snapped it open and slicked up his hand, pushing one, then two fingers into his lover. He needed to be inside him so very badly.

Ianto moaned, pressing back on Jack, Jack's breath ghosting over his skin and across his now moist entrance. He groaned as Jack pulled away.. "Don't... stop..." He begged, and then moaned obscenely as Jack pushed first one then two fingers into him. he pushed back into Jack's hand... "Jack..." he moaned needing Jack as much as Jack needed him

When Jack felt he'd been stretched enough, he slicked himself up which was almost painful and slowly pushed inside the younger man. The sensation almost caused him to pass out. Amazing usually but this... Dear God.

Ianto cried out softly as Jack entered him, gripping the table with white knuckles as pure pleasure shot through him. It was like nothing he'd experienced before... "Oh...Jack..." he whined, pressing back onto him. As he did so though, so entwined were their feelings, that it felt like his own arousal was being enveloped by hot skin, like it did when he entered Jack, even though there was nothing touching his now weeping cock. "oh...oh god..." He moaned shaking, wondering if Jack knew what he could feel.

Jack knew. Of course he knew... And oh fuck... It added a whole new dimension to already mind-blowing sex. He didn't think he could move, the feelings were that intense, but slowly, surely, Jack pulled out of his lover, almost all the way, before thrusting back in slowly. The normally torturous pace was... No Jack! You can't pass out...

Ianto groaned and whimpered at Jack's slow pace. "Jack... please..." he whimpered. He could feel Jack was going to pass out from the sensations, but he needed Jack to move... once he got going it would keep him conscious... but... oh...god he needed Jack so badly... "Jack... fuck me..." he begged.

The begging undid him, and Jack moved. Ianto had begged to be fucked. And fucked he would get. For the first time ever Jack could tell that "Please fuck me" wasn't just words, he needed fast and hard. And Jack couldn't refuse. He moved faster, legs buckling at the heightened sensations.

Ianto cried out in pleasure as Jack finally moved faster and harder, his body rocking as Jack pounded into him, the feelings so much more intense. The feeling around his own arousal intensified and it felt like he was sliding in and out of Jack. With the dual stimulation he wouldn't last much longer.

Jack scrabbled and managed to get a hand free and wrapped it around Ianto's arousal, squeezing lightly. He cried out as the sensation doubled back and, in addition to being clenched in Ianto's tight heat, there was the added stimulation of an invisible hand tightening around his own cock. Blackness threatened at the edges of his vision and he almost fell over. Only by leaning closer to his lover, and accidentally deepening the angle of his thrusts was Jack able to stay upright. "God Yan..." He panted breathlessly. "So... good..."

Ianto literally screamed in pleasure as Jack took hold of him, knowing the only reason why Jack didn't panic was because he could fell it was because of pleasure not pain. "J..Jack..." he stuttered through panting breaths. This was truly mind numbing, and his eyes rolled back in his head, body shaking from head to toe. "C..Cumming..." Was the only warning Jack got as he suddenly went rigid, clamping down around Jack and screaming as he exploded over Jack's hand and the desk, blackness threatening his vision. He practically convulsed as the orgasm shot through him and he slumped on the desk semi-conscious.

Jack's wordless cry of pleasure was drowned out by Ianto's scream as he reached his peak at the same moment. It was so much more intense than anything he'd ever felt before... and that included... His train of thought was cut off by the feel of Ianto's orgasm. There was feel... and then was feel... The double dose of pure bliss had Jack collapsing over his Welshman as he emptied inside him. The Captain was rendered completely helpless by the sensations that pounded through him in waves. If it kept going for much longer Jack was almost certain he would... Blackness enfolded him and he sagged even more, going completely limp against his lover as the Captain actually did pass out from the intensity of the double orgasm.

Ianto felt Jack's orgasm at the same time as his, and felt jack black out too before Jack's weight on him increased. His vision blurry, Ianto managed to hold onto Jack and collapse bonelessly backwards onto Jack's chair, ending up sitting in Jack's lap, his lover still buried within him. The sensations overcame him and he blacked out too, slumped across Jack.


	9. Chapter 9

****_We all hate Gwen... right? Special thanks to the anonymous reviewer from Chapter 7 I think it was. I really wanted you to have an account so I could reply to your kind words. _

**Chapter 9: Don't Wanna She's Crazy**

Jack's consciousness slowly returned and he wrapped his arms weakly around his Welshman. Somehow they'd collapsed into his desk chair, Ianto on top of him. He was still buried in his lover and he felt himself twitch at the thought. "Yan?" He whispered hoarsely, shaking him a little. "Yan? You alright?" The last thing he could remember was mind-blowing pleasure and then... nothing.

Ianto mumbled and came too. They'd only been out for about 5 minutes. He found himself wrapped in Jack's arms and smiled. "Yeah... I'm great." He said, his voice hoarse too from his screaming. He let out a small moan as he felt Jack twitch inside him. He cleared his throat. "You?"

"Wonderful." He croaked back. "Best sex of my _life_." Who knew that a soul bond would cause... that sort of intensity. "You're amazing." He kissed Ianto with as much strength as he could muster at that moment. "God I love you Jones, Ianto Jones."

Ianto rested against Jack, and kissed him back, hissing a little as any movement caused Jack to move inside him where he was still buried. "Hmm, glad I could deliver." he said. Wasn't quite what he wanted to say, but words escaped even him at the moment. "We're going to have to be careful when having sex in the future then."

Jack groaned as Ianto shifted against him, causing him to move inside him. "Oh God Yan..." Jack nodded fervently. "Never knew... could be so good..."

Ianto shuddered slightly as he felt Jack getting slightly aroused again. "Me neither... I love you Jack, so very much."

Jack kissed him tenderly, straining his neck to kiss him tenderly on the lips. "I love you too Jones, Ianto Jones." He shifted again, this time uncomfortably. "I really hate to ask but Yan, can you shift? I gotta pee."

Ianto chuckled and got up carefully, whimpering as Jack slipped out. His legs could barely hold him up. "Hmm. Shall we move to the bolt hole then?" he asked.

Jack staggered to his feet, legs trembling. "Woah-God." He mumbled, looking delighted at the fact that he almost couldn't walk. "I haven't been this thoroughly shagged for so long..." His eyes glazed over as he glanced back over his shoulder at Ianto. "Bolt hole sounds amazing..." He grinned at his lover, love shining clearly in his eyes and welling up through his soul. "God I love you Ianto Jones." He whispered again before moving slowly over to the hole in the floor, clinging to the desk to stay upright. "Gah... ladder..."

Ianto was leaning on the desk and he smiled back a Jack, his eyes shining with the same love, his soul singing with it. He staggered over to help Jack get down so he could use the loo down there, then somehow got down himself and flopped onto the bed.

Jack relieved himself and moved back to the bed, grinning at the sight that met his eyes. "Excellent... naked Ianto, my favourite kind." His grin widened as he climbed up beside his now immortal lover and wrapped around him like on octopus. The Captain barely smothered a wide yawn.

Ianto chuckled and snuggled into Jack when he wrapped himself around him. Seeing Jack yawn, made him yawn too. "Hmm, not been this exhausted in a while, but at least it's for a good reason this time." He murmured, nuzzling Jack's neck. To think that he'd be with Jack for... eternity. Just them. It was a daunting prospect. What happened if they fell out with each other...

The Captain felt the worry almost before it formed and drew Ianto deeper into his mind. He let the younger immortal see everything he felt for him. Jack's feelings ran deep... deeper than he'd ever let himself acknowledge even, because he was petrified of losing the Welshman but now... Now he could express them freely. "I'll never stop loving you Jones, Ianto Jones." Jack whispered, pressing an achingly sweet kiss to his lips. "You're stuck with me forever..."

Ianto returned the kiss, just as sweetly, drawing it out until they needed to breathe. "I love you Jack." he whispered back. Was he scared about never dying... of course. But at least he didn't have to go through his life alone. Jack had... for a couple of thousand years, but now he had someone who would always be with him, and he would. He kissed Jack again, holding him close.

Jack tightened his grip on his Welshman and smothered another yawn. "Sleep Yan?" He asked quietly, exhausted from their previous activities. He curled around the younger man protectively and touched a button on his wrist strap, turning the rest of the lights off in the Hub and in his bunker. The only light now came from the low, emergency lighting. It was enough that he could just make out Ianto's face in the darkness, but that might have been because they were so close.

Ianto yawned again and nodded. "Hmm, sounds wonderful." He really couldn't be happier than he was right now... there wasn't a thing wrong in the whole world. He cuddled closer, tucking his head under Jack's chin, content to be in his arms, the feel of Jack's heartbeat beneath his hand soothing.

With a soft smile on his face and his arms wrapped tightly around the man he loved and would no never lose, Jack Harkness slipped softly into the deepest, the _best_ sleep he'd ever had.

Ianto too fell into a deep sleep. They didn't even rouse when Gwen came in that morning. It was strange her being the first one in. She went up to Jack's office, expecting to find him working, instead she was greeted with paperwork spread across the floor, clothes abandoned in heaps and a sticky mess all over the desk and even on the floor in front of it.

Gwen went from shocked to horrified in nought point two seconds. This was too far! With a shrill scream, she kicked the desk in fury. How dare Ianto sleep with her Jack! The Welshman was going to pay... Eyes narrowed dangerously, the Welshwoman turned and left the room, heading down to her work station to begin plotting.

To say Tosh and Owen were surprised, when they came in later that morning, hand in hand and grinning like idiots, to see Gwen already there and, the ultimate shock, _working_, was an understatement. Tosh actually blurted out a confused, "What're you doing here?" As if she'd never seen Gwen before. Gwen didn't even look up at the question, merely waved a hand in a 'don't bother me I'm busy' motion, eyes glued to her computer screen.

Ianto had woken at the scream and shook Jack to wake him. He grabbed his spare suit he kept down in the bolt hole, got dressed and cautiously stuck his head out of the hole. Seeing Gwen gone, he clambered out and looked at the mess. With a sigh, he cleaned it up quickly to make drinks as he saw Tosh and Owen come in, hand in hand.

Jack had mumbled a little when he was shaken but had pretty quickly gone back to sleep. He vaguely heard Ianto puttering around upstairs before his doze deepened back into true sleep and he was soon dreaming with a soft, contented smile on his face.

Tosh waved up at Ianto and when he came down to make them drinks she smiled at him gratefully and gave him a hug. "Thanks Ianto. You're a lifesaver."

Ianto made the usual rounds and hugged Tosh back. "Morning Tosh, you're welcome. How was your night?" Tosh smiled and told him how wonderful it had been, and then asked Ianto how his had been. Ianto grinned. "I wouldn't want to make you blush." He said, which of course did make her blush. "I better go and try and wake Jack up again, I think I wore him out last night." He said with a wink and a chuckle, then took Jack his coffee.

Owen grabbed his arm on the way past. "Oi Tea Boy! I need a word." He said loudly, for Gwen's benefit. He'd managed to get a glance at her computer screen before she'd noticed him looking and what he'd seen had worried him. "There are a few more tests I need to run..." Still talking he tugged his... friend, away from the other two, shooting a look at Tosh. Thankfully the computer genius happened to be glancing their way and caught the look. She got up and followed them. "I'll give you a hand Owen." She smiled at the medic. Owen got briefly distracted by thoughts of how she had... "given him a hand", the previous night. God. He was turning into Jack. The medic shuddered at the thought. That was all he needed.

Arriving down in the autopsy bay, Owen turned to the other two. "This is serious." He started before glancing about, making sure Gwen hadn't decided to followed them. Seeing the coast was clear, Owen kept talking, outlining what he'd see. The brief glimpse he'd gotten of Gwen's "plans" had him seriously concerned for her sanity. "It's Cooper. She's deluded herself into thinking Jack's... in love... with her... and that you..." Here he gestured to Ianto, with an apologetic look on his face, "are in her way... she got rather... creative with what she wanted to do to you." Owen shivered. It wasn't a pleasant thought. From what he'd seen...

Ianto frowned but followed Owen, not that he had much choice. He was about to ask what was going on when he noticed Owen checking that Gwen wasn't around. What had that bloody woman done now? He listened to Owen and sighed. "What is she planning to do with me?" He also wondered how she overcame what Jack had done to her, but then again, she'd overcome the Retcon as well. There wasn't much she could do to him now that he was immortal like Jack, yet she didn't know that.

Owen simply shook his head. He didn't want to repeat what little he'd seen. Instead he said, "Some very, very... nasty things." Tosh gasped and covered her mouth with one hand. She'd know her female co-worker had an unhealthy obsession with their Captain, but this... This was _madness_. "Has she gone _crazy_?" Tosh asked quietly, looking horrified. If whatever he'd seen had shaken the normally unflappable Doctor Owen Harper then... It must be pretty terrible.

Ianto sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Thanks for the heads up, I better let Jack know." He didn't know what he was going to do with Gwen, or what Jack was going to do. They couldn't just erase her memory, that was twice now it hadn't worked. He nodded to Owen and Tosh and left, heading up to Jack, picking Jack's coffee up from where he had left it on Tosh's desk and ignored Gwen as he walked past her. he quickly slipped into the bolt hole. "Jack... Jack wake up. We have a problem."

Jack rolled over with a moan, swatting at Ianto's hand. "No... 'm sleepy... world can end... 'm tired..." His eyes which had opened blearily to the barest slit closed again. Why was Ianto still shaking him? Jack mumbled something not very nice and started to snore. Loudly.

Ianto rolled his eyes, yanked the covers off and wafted the coffee under Jack's nose, then put it to one side and pinched his nipple. "Jack, for god sake's wake up. Gwen's planning on torturing and killing me." Jack rarely needed sleep, but sometimes when he did sleep it was a nightmare to wake him up.

Jack yelped, at either the smell of coffee, the pinch to his nipple or Ianto's words and sat bolt upright so fast, he hit his head on Ianto's chin. "Ow! God-damnit!" He cursed, rubbing the top of his head. He took the mug with a murmured thanks and downed it almost in one go. Luckily it had cooled enough for him to be able to do so without burning his tongue and throat. "What did you say?" He rapped out, eyes flashing dangerously.

Ianto fell back on the bed, somehow managing not to spill the coffee and rubbed his sore jaw. "I said, Gwen's gone psychotic. Owen saw her writing down ways to torture and kill me." He wriggled his jaw checking it wasn't broken or bruised.

Jack glanced at the Welshman's jaw and placed an apologetic kiss to it. "Sorry. She _what_!" Jack's tone was one of stunned incredulity.

Ianto nodded. "I'm not sure exactly what was on it, but it shocked Owen and you know how hard it is to do that." He sighed. "We need proof before we can confront her though."

Jack went from slightly concerned to really concerned. "It shocked Owen?" It could only be bad. "What're we going to do?" He looked wildly at Ianto hoping he had the answers. Jack was a bit... less than put together when he first woke up and the caffeine hadn't kicked in yet.

Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack to calm him. "Well apparently she's been writing it on her computer, so I can pull it up on another computer. She doesn't know all the back doors." he kissed Jack. "It's ok _cariad_, she has no idea I'm like you now." He didn't want to get tortured and stuff, but at least it wouldn't stick this time. Only he hated Jack going through stuff like that, even knowing it wouldn't hurt him permanently.

Jack stared at him. "You think that makes it better? Yan, just because you can't die, doesn't mean it won't kill me to see you in pain..." Ianto wasn't getting it. Sure, he couldn't die but if he did... "Do you know how much it _hurts_ to be dragged back to life? I'm fairly sure the shock of it killed me again the first several times... and even now after so many years of my body getting used to it, it's still excruciating! Seeing you having to go through that Yan... I don't want that to happen to you..." Jack's voice was rising and he sounded on the edge of hysteria.

Ianto hushed him. "I know _cariad_, I know. Now you know how I feel every time I see it happen to you." He kissed him sweetly. "Shh, we'll sort something out, we always do." What's more with the bond between them now, they'd feel the others pain too.

Jack buried his face in the younger man's neck, clinging to him almost desperately. "I love you." He whispered into the Welshman's skin, breathing in the scent that was uniquely Ianto Jones. "I will never let anything happen to you." He promised, kissing Ianto's shoulder. "Not ever."

Ianto hugged him back, rubbing his back and calming him. He then heard Gwen yell for Jack and sighed. "Guess you better get up and dressed." He said softly.

"Don't wanna," he mumbled, winding himself around his lover. "She's crazy."

Ianto didn't want to go back up either, he was quite happy here with Jack. "I know, but she may just come down to find us if we're not careful."

He sighed and slowly unwound himself from around the younger man and got up, picking up his clothes from the chair they'd been set down on, with a nod of thanks. He kissed Ianto softly, before tugging on his shirt and trousers and headed up the ladder to face Gwen.


	10. Chapter 10

****_Gwen's a psychotic b*tch! She's so crazy... it's scary... AND SHE DOES THE UNFORGIVABLE! CHANT WITH ME! "We hate Gwen. We hate Gwen..."_

**Chapter 10**:** Gwen's Betrayal**

As soon as he emerged into his office, Gwen threw herself at him, wrapping her arms and legs around him. Jack instinctively supported her, but looked rather startled and a bit uncomfortable. "Uh... Gwen?" He asked, trying to set her down. She was having none of it and clung on tighter. "Gwen! Let go!" The Welshwoman pouted but obliged, sliding down to set her feet on the floor. She fluttered her eyelashes at Jack in what she thought was a seductive manner. The Captain blinked. "Can I help you?"

Ianto waited down below, but could see through the hole that Gwen had thrown herself around Jack. She even smirked at Ianto through the hole, which made him angry, and he knew that Jack would feel that anger from him. _Get off my man bitch,_ he said through their link so Gwen wouldn't hear it, because he was too much of a gentlemen to say it to her out loud, but it didn't stop him from thinking it. Oh no.

Jack sent amusement at Ianto's comment and irritation at Gwen back to him. _I think I'll need a little help here Yan._ He'd brushed across the Welshwoman's mind when she'd thrown herself at him and what he'd found had worried him deeply. It seemed that his memory block had disintegrated and taken Gwen's mind with it. _Shit._ He briefly showed Ianto what he'd found. _I'm going to need you on this one. Really._

Ianto sighed and came up the ladder, seeing Gwen practically all over Jack. "Gwen, what are you doing?" he asked her, clearly annoyed. He wasn't sure what Gwen was going to do to him, but hopefully not much with Jack in the room.

The Welshwoman spun on her countryman suddenly and hissed, "Mine!" She wrapped a possessive hand around Jack's forearm. The Captain widened his eyes and sent a pleading look Ianto's way, trying to tug out of her grip.

Ianto stepped forwards and covered Gwen's hand with his, using a thumb hold to take her hand away easily. "Actually Gwen, he's with me. We're married, in-case you've forgotten. You have Rhys and your daughter." His voice was calm, but low and dangerous.

"No, no, no..." Gwen shook her head wildly, a panicky glint in her eyes, stepping away from the Welshman. "No you... no he's mine! Mine! Rhys... no... Rhys doesn't... he's not... he's not _right_!" She was blabbering away, not making much sense.

"Gwen listen to yourself." Ianto said calmly. "You love Rhys, you _married_ Rhys. You have a family with him. Jack has never been yours and never will." He took a step away from Jack in-case Gwen decided to lunge at him, which she did. Only she didn't grab for him, she shoved him... hard. Unprepared, he went backwards, and fell. Fell down the hole in the floor, snapping his neck as he hit the bottom and lay there lifeless.

"Ianto!" Jack screamed, the sound echoing with so much more pain, loss and anguish than one human being should be able to convey. Owen burst into the office at the heartrending cry. He and Tosh had been hovering nearby, ready to offer support if need be. Gwen had frozen, momentarily back to herself, horrified at what she had done. She turned to run and was caught by Owen, who held her fast despite her struggles. "Sedate her," Jack ordered, eyes dead. Even though, intellectually, he knew Ianto wasn't dead... well, at least not permanently, Jack wasn't thinking too clearly right now.

With that, he practically fell down the ladder to cradle the lifeless body of his Welshman in his arms. "Yan..." He choked out, clutching the body to his chest. He was so overwrought that he couldn't even cry, merely stared down into the slack face, soul deep pain radiating out from him in waves.

It was a few minutes before Ianto came back to life. It took longer as it was his first time, and the first thing he felt when he came too was pain, all-consuming pain. He gasped air into his dead lungs then screamed and screamed, pain blotting out his senses.

The Captain pulled him tighter, clutching at him desperately. "Yan... Yan... shh... I'm here... shhh..." His voice was hoarse. One hand cupped Ianto's cheek, forcing him to look at him. Blue eyes stared down into blue. "Yan... I'm here, I'm here..."

Ianto clung to Jack shaking violently, his voice becoming hoarse from the screaming. The pain radiated out through their bond, as did Ianto's attempts to ground himself. _J...Jack..._

Jack managed to block the worst of the effects of the pain from his end, enough so that he could still think and did the only thing he could think of. A heavy, comforting weight of weariness rolled down the bond as clearly, reassurance was not helping. "Sleep Yan..." He croaked softly. "Sleep." Jack hoped it would work.

Ianto tried to fight against it. He didn't want to go back into the blackness, there was pain when he came back. He clung to Jack desperately, both physically and through their bond, the pain ebbing, just phantom pain, his screams stopping but his body still wracked with convulsions. How did Jack bear this?

Jack rocked him gently, crooning soothingly to the clearly terrified man in his arms. "Yan, Yan it's fine. You're okay, I'm here..." He was blathering nonsense towards the end but hoped the sound of his voice would help. "Please Yan, calm down. I'm here. You're alright. I promise. Everything's fine. I know it hurts, I know... oh I know..." Jack's voice broke but he did the best to keep the tears that were rolling down his face from dripping on the Welshman. Stupid as it sounded, he didn't want Ianto to know he was crying.

Ianto turned into Jack more, seeking comfort. The pain was ebbing as fast as it had hit him now, and he was slowly regaining control over his body, the convulsions subsiding into minor trembles. Finally he pulled away from Jack, just a little and looked at him. "Jack?" He asked, the single word conveying so many questions. 'What happened, is it always like this, how do you cope?' and so many more that he just couldn't voice.

Upstairs Owen and Tosh had thrown Gwen into one of the cells, and Gwen was still a bit loopy from the sedative, but it had brought her back to herself more. She was horrified at what she had done, not knowing that Ianto was immortal like Jack now. She heard the agonised screams of pain, and assumed it was Jack screaming from the loss of Ianto. My god, what had she done?

The Captain ran his fingers through the younger man's hair comfortingly. He knew from his own experiences that upon gasping back to life one craved physical contact, just to reaffirm that yes, they were actually alive. His arms tightened around Ianto and he pressed a tender kiss to his forehead. At the questions implicit in that single word he stilled, contemplating. "It was an accident and... yes." He answered honestly, believing that Gwen hadn't meant to hurt him. And yes, it was always like that. The last question threw him and he dithered, considering how to answer. But... this was Ianto. If he had been someone... _anyone_ else, Jack would have avoided the question with a flippant retort but...

"Sometimes, I can't." He whispered finally, raw pain in his voice. "Sometimes it's all too much and the only thing I can think of is to end it all. I've tried everything... nothing sticks. Hell, I even got blown up and that failed to put a stop to it..." He sighed and gathered Ianto closer. "But one thing does make it better. You know what that is? You, Jones, Ianto Jones. From the first moment I met you... well..." Jack shrugged, looking away. "Remember when we captured Myfanwy?" He asked, the question seemingly out of the blue. "When we were rolling around that warehouse floor the only thing I could think of was how much you intrigued me. Your tenacity at continuing to plague me had me annoyed and far more interested than I was willing to admit, by turns. And then... somehow, some-when, you became essential to my... to me. I told you a bit about The Year That Never Was didn't I?" Jack's voice had become quieter and quieter as he kept talking, not pausing for a response to his questions. They were rhetorical anyway. "The one thing that kept me fighting was the thought of you Ianto. Every time I gasped back to life after whatever torture the Master had devised that time, I thought of you. You kept me strong Ianto Jones. You kept me _sane_." Once Jack had started talking, it was like he couldn't stop.

At Jack's touches and voice Ianto soon relaxed and the trembling stopped. He held Jack tightly though, sensing that Jack needed comforting as much as he did right now. This was why he had made himself a promise to try and be there for Jack every time he came back to life. He had known that Jack needed him there as an anchor, and now Ianto would need him too. He thought to himself bitterly, that he'd managed his entire life not to get killed. Came close, but never actually died, then he's immortal one day and he's died already.

Jack was still talking. It was as if everything he'd never said was pouring out of him at once. "On... on the Valiant..." He paused, swallowing hard. Even after several years, the memories were still painful. "The Master, captured you and Tosh and Owen and Gwen... He found the base..." Jack shuddered. "He killed Owen and Tosh in the fight to take it. Gwen got out and ran, tried to warn people... but he caught up with her and had her publicly executed as a traitor. You... you however... he brought aboard..." Jack's voice caught in his throat. "He tortured you in front of me Yan. Brought you to the brink of death so many times... And then... he killed you... blew out your brain..." A hollow laugh scraped it's way out of the Captain's throat. "Your blood spattered across me face... I could _taste_ it... and my only thought was relief. Relief that he couldn't hurt you anymore... that, perverse as it was, you were beyond his reach for good. And from that moment on, every time he came... Every death... I _wanted_ it to stick more than I ever had before. I _needed_ to die, because that was the only way I would be able to see you..." Tears were pouring down his face, faster and faster. "But it never worked. I was dragged back, kicking and screaming..." Jack buried his face into Ianto's neck and sobbed.

Ianto sat up a little and held Jack, turning from being comforted to comforting Jack, or each comforting the other. "It's ok Jack. He lost, and I'm still here." It didn't make whatever happened any less real, it was real, but it was a paradox, and one that couldn't be changed. "I'm here, with you and I always will be." He leaned over and kissed Jack, pushing his very soul against Jack's, a reminder that he wouldn't lose him ever.

_I love you._ Was whispered through the younger man's mind as Jack's lips were busy elsewhere. He kissed his lover back heatedly, twining their tongues together as he reaffirmed for both of them that Ianto Jones was alive and there. That he was real. Jack clung to Ianto as much as Ianto was clinging to him.

Golden light spilled up out of the hole in the ground, almost blinding the onlookers. Tosh and Owen had come back after dumping Gwen in the cells. "Um... Jack?" Tosh called down timidly. "Could you maybe... dispense with the glowing?"

_I love you so much_ cariad_,_ he whispered back as he kissed Jack, pouring his heart and soul into that kiss. He was alive, he was real and he was not going anywhere. Hands wandered and clutched at his lovers back, trying to keep him as close as possible. The bond between them welled up and spilled out, filling the room with golden light, warmth and love, surrounding the two lovers.

Owen was less subtle. "Oi Harkness!" He hollered, shielding his eyes with his hands. "Cut the blinding light mate!" As if he'd heard them (but quite possibly not) the light snapped out of existence. _Wow, didn't know that would happen._ There was amusement in Jack's mental voice as he sent that privately to Ianto. Reluctantly, he parted from the younger man and held him tightly to his chest for a moment. "We should go try and sort this mess out." He sighed, not relishing the idea. He yelled up to Owen. "Stop whining Harper and go dissect something!" There was a giggle from Tosh.

Ianto chuckled. _Me neithe_r. If something like that were to have happened, he'd have expected it last night, but then maybe it was because he'd just died and comeback. Either way, they'd have to close the lid of the bolt hole, and probably get black out curtains at home, just in case. He clung to Jack briefly and nodded. "Hmm, I suppose we should. Be interesting to see the look on Gwen's face when she sees me though." he gave a quite evil chuckle at the thought. "Come on then." he stood up and offered Jack his hand.

Jack shook his head fondly at the younger man and pressed a kiss to the side of his head as he had gotten to his feet. "You go up first." He simply wanted to ogle Ianto's backside and knew the Welshman would pick up on that fairly quickly.

Ianto rolled his eyes, but kissed Jack and then left, making sure to stick his arse out further than necessary, pulling the trousers tight across it. He saw Owen and Tosh's surprised look but smiled. "I'm ok guys." he said, giving Tosh a hug, then waited for Jack to come up.

Jack popped up out of the hole fairly quickly, looking for all the world as if he just _not_ been ogling a certain Welshman's backside. "Right." He started as he straightened up. "Let's go have a _chat_ to Mrs Williams." His eyes flashed fire and his voice was icy.

Ianto nodded and let Jack lead the way. Luckily Jack still looked grief stricken having only just finished crying, which would work to their advantage. Ianto was going to stay out of sight for now.


	11. Chapter 11

_Gwen gets her just deserts! I think... Can't really remember what happens in this chapter. Although I do feel that the Jack/Anwen interaction is adorable._

**Chapter 11: From the Mouths of Babes**

Gwen was slumped over on the bench in the cells, head in her hands looking the very picture of someone who was horrified by their own existence. She hadn't meant... oh God. Oh God, oh God... Jack was going to murder her. It had been an accident. She hadn't known what she was doing... She'd been so confused... For the first time in a long time Gwen Cooper was in her right mind and she had never before wished so hard that she wasn't clear-headed enough to understand what she had done. Even down here, deep in the bowels of the Hub, she'd heard Jack's agonised cry of loss and then that scream... That scream had set her teeth on her edge and her hair on end. Oh God...

Jack swept into the corridor, looking murderously angry and grief stricken, a dangerous combination. Deep in the back of his mind, he knew that this was partly his fault. If he hadn't gone messing about with her head all those years ago then this might never have happened. But... "You killed him." Those three words were a long, low hiss of a tangle of emotions. Gwen's head snapped up, until that moment she hadn't noticed that Jack was there. Her eyes widened and instinctively she pressed back against the wall, bringing her knees up, making herself a smaller target. "I didn't mean to... it was an accident... Jack I swear..." The Captain brought a hand up sharply, still the flow of her words. "Enough. I don't want to hear it!" His voice cracked with grief on the last words. If Ianto had been mortal still, Jack _would_ be mourning his lover right now... As it were... He stared at the woman in the cell and turned away. "Come morning you'll have no memory of this place. I will Retcon you into a drooling vegetable." And he wasn't just making idle threats. If Ianto had truly been dead that was exactly what would have happened to her.

Ianto was waiting by the doorway into the cells, just inside Jack's line of sight so he could see him, and he kept their bond open too, to reassure Jack he was still there. He listened to what jack was saying, and what Gwen had tried to say. He felt Jack's grief and sent soothing thoughts to him, reassuring him more.

When Jack turned away from Gwen and looked at him he sent Jack a thought. _Is that fair on Rhys and Anwen though?_ It had been different when it had just been Gwen with a boyfriend, but Gwen had a family, and she seemed more lucid now too. Plus, it was too much like Torchwood One would have done, what Jack would have done when he hardly knew Ianto, but Jack had changed and become more human over the years, and Ianto didn't want him doing something he would regret.

Gwen had gone to protest at that, begging him not to do that because of Rhys and Anwyn, but she wasn't putting up much of a fight. Maybe she wanted to forget she had killed one of her friends, but maybe it was harsher letting her live with that memory.

_I'm not actually going to do it._ Jack's mental voice was snappish, sharper than he had intended, but the strain was getting to him. He sighed and rubbed his forehead, shielding his eyes with one hand as he sent a silent apology back. "I'm going to let you out and you are going to go home to your daughter and husband and stay there until I decide what to do with you." Jack's voice sounded defeated, even to his own ears. He turned away from the Welshwoman, shoulders tight as he clicked a button on his wrist strap to release her cell door. "Go. Get out of my sight."

Gwen walked past him, slowly, as if she were being sent to her execution. She, still slowly, moved towards the door leading towards the main hub. The person she saw in the doorway made her pause and her eyes widened before she murmured something too low to hear in Welsh before they rolled back in her head and she collapsed in a faint.

Ianto raised an eyebrow at Jacks snapped reply but as he could feel the stress from Jack he let it slide, sending Jack a comforting feeling as he apologised. He looked mildly surprised when Jack told her to leave. He watched as she walked towards him then spotted the realisation that there was someone in her way, then comprehension at who it was. As she slumped to the ground Ianto looked at Jack. "Maybe we should have told her."

Jack gazed down in clinical detachment at the woman slumped almost at his feet. "Maybe." He allowed, head tilted, examining the Welshwoman as if he'd never seen her before. With a sigh, he knelt down and scooped her up, standing up with a grunt but able to carry her easily. "I'll set her on the couch and then call Rhys to come get her." This was directed as much at Ianto as it was spoken to himself.

Over the years Gwen's husband had become a valuable member of the team, despite his insistence that he only work occasionally, citing that Anwen had needed at least one parent available at all times. That had been a sound argument and Jack had agreed. The little girl had even, when no babysitter could be found, stayed in the Hub on occasion and the team had quickly fallen for the child's unconscious charm and sweet demeanour. She was a calm child and rarely made a fuss and Jack had come to enjoy her presence in their lives, loving the little girl as if she were his own.

Gently, Jack set the young woman down on the couch that was almost in the exact same spot as its predecessor. In fact, the Hub they'd rebuilt was as close to matching the old one as they could get. No-one had really wanted anything different and they'd all needed the sense of normality, well, as close to normality as one could get in this job, to ground them after almost loosing so many team-mates and the scare with the children. With a sigh, Jack made sure Gwen was settled on the couch before moving over to Ianto and winding his arms around the younger man, resting his chin on the Welshman's shoulder. Holding his lover to him, the Captain flipped his phone open and called Gwen's husband.

Jack gave Rhys an edited version of events and the Welshman said he'd be right over. Soon enough the cog wheel door which had, amazingly, or not so amazingly when one thought about it, survived the blast. The alarms blared and Jack caught Rhys rolling his eyes. "Honestly, you could quit with the noise mate, I'm here to visit, not invade the place." The Welshman muttered. Jack cracked a smile at the old, familiar argument. A child's delighted shriek of "Unca Jack!" had his grin widening although only Ianto would have caught the shadow of pain behind his eyes. The thought of the last child to call him "Uncle Jack" always hit him hard. The first time Anwen had called him that he'd had to leave the room before he started crying.

The Captain knelt down, opening his arms just in time to be hit by a giggling toddler who squirmed happily, flinging her arms around his neck, giggling. Jack stood up, cradling the little girl close. "And hello to you too Miss Anwen," he chuckled, beaming as the toddler babbled away at high speed. Jack nodded gravely, as if he understood every word and whatever the child was saying was of national importance. Rhys, with barely a glance at where his daughter had raced off to as soon as they'd passed through the doors, had moved to his wife's side. Anwen always headed for Jack whenever he was near. She was fond of Uncle Ianto too, but Jack was her favourite out of her adopted Aunts and Uncles. Rhys sometimes grumbled that Anwen liked Captain Harkness far more than she did him. Jack had simply smirked at that one and muttered something about being irresistible.

Ianto followed Jack up to the main hub and then held Jack as he made the phone call. That done, he gave Jack a kiss then went and made some drinks thinking they could all use one, even if it wasn't alcoholic. He made Rhys his and a juice for Anwen, knowing that she'd be here too.

He was just about to give Jack his coffee when the door alarm went off, so instead he put it on the table because sure enough Anwen came running over to Jack. He saw and felt the pain in Jack eyes and comforted him through their link. He loved seeing Jack with children, and so wanted some of his own. Could just see a little Jack or Ianto running around, but things were complicated. For starters, both men and also both immortal.

He handed Rhys a coffee and then Anwen her juice telling her not to spill it over Jack, and gave her a kiss on the cheek, which she returned with a giggle not letting go of Jack. He wouldn't be able to get near Jack for a while then. He felt a little sad that they couldn't have a child of their own, but it was an old argument and one they couldn't really do much about.

"Fank 'oo Unca Yan-toe," Anwen grinned toothily up at her other Uncle, clutching the juice. Jack mirrored her grin, beaming at Ianto with love shining clear in his eyes. The little girl giggled and clutched tighter to her Uncle as she accepted the juice with her other hand. Jack tightened his grip on her in response, making sure she didn't fall. Rhys wandered over, after having ascertained for himself that Gwen was okay. He wanted to know the full story. Jack shot a pleading look at Ianto, he didn't want to have to go through it again. _Please._ He begged, knowing he didn't have to explain what. _I can't._

Anwen, sensing something was wrong hugged her Uncle Jack tightly. "Unca Jack?" She asked, the picture of confusion. Jack immediately turned his attention to her. "Yes sweetie?" She smiled and pressed a sloppy kiss to his cheek. "Wha' canna oo do?" She lisped the question innocently. "An' why Unca Yan-toe sad 'bout no have baby? Oo have me." She beamed up at them both, clearly proud of herself for getting all that out and 'solving' their problem. Jack gazed down at her in shock. How had she heard all that?

Ianto looked at Jack in shock. Even Rhys was frowning confused. But Ianto hadn't voiced about children, just felt it, so how was she picking up on that. But then again, children always picked up on things adult couldn't. Maybe she could hear things, but when she got older could learn to block it out and then forget that she ever had.

Ianto turned to Rhys and took him to one side, explaining what had happened with him and Gwen so Anwen couldn't hear. Rhys looked murderous. "So Jack messing about with my wife's brain turned her into some psychopath!"

"Daddy!" Anwen piped up from Jack's arms. "No yell a' Unca Jack." She frowned at her father rather impressively for a three year old. "No mean." She huffed and folded her arms in a rather good impersonation of her mother. Jack grinned down at her. "You agreed to it Rhys," he reminded the Welshman softly, unconsciously leaning into Ianto for support.

Rhys scowled. "I didn't know it was going to make my wife flip and think she's with you, and then kill Ianto!" he said, still loudly. Ianto had returned to Jack's side and wound an arm around Jack's waist. "Rhys just stop." he said. Rhys stared at Ianto. "Jack and I are truly sorry, but we've all been through hell. You have no idea what it's like to come back from that, so we've all suffered. We're tired, Gwen is ok now and that's that. We'll decide what happens once we've all had a rest."

Rhys looked like he wanted to hit his countryman but a soft growl from Jack had him pulling up short. "Come on Anwen, we're going home." The Welshman scooped up his wife from the couch. "I'll take your mother out to the car and then come back for you okay sweetheart?" Rhys had managed to gentle his tone when talking to his daughter but the hard glare he shot at her 'Uncles' would have had Jack reeling back a pace if he had been anyone else. Anwen looked unhappy at the prospect of going home so soon but nodded with a quiet "Yes Daddy." When her father had left the Hub, cradling her mother to him, the girl buried her face into Jack's shoulder and clung on. "Don' wanna go home." She mumbled. Jack curled his arm around her and held her tighter, the other wrapping around Ianto's waist as he leant back against him.

With Anwen's face buried in his shoulder and her long hair just a shade darker than Ianto's... Jack stopped that train of thought. No... That couldn't happen. It was impossible here and in this time. But a soft smile came over his face at the thought anyway. He wasn't aware of it, but a flash of how this must look to outsiders passed through his mind and made its way into Ianto's. The small girl curled up in her father's arms as he leant back against his partner, smiles on both their faces... A burst of longing went with it, so strong that it almost forced Jack to his knees. Until this moment he hadn't... He'd never entertained the thought but... Now... Now he wanted it almost desperately.

Ianto watched Rhys take Gwen out then relaxed against Jack, the tension of the confrontation ebbing away. He rested his cheek against Jack's shoulder, happy to see Jack smiling at Anwen, looking for all the world as if she belonged there. He moved his head to look at Jack when he saw that image and felt that desperate need. He looked at Jack with happy tears in his eyes, the need echoing back to Jack. Just then Rhys came back in for Anwen, who left with her father, sulking as she did.


	12. Chapter 12

_Just a short one this time. Sorry about the wait. Gigantic thanks to "Nanily" who has faithfully reviewed every chapter and put up with me teasing her about things she does not know yet. We both wanted to say a huge "thank-you" for that. This one's for you._**  
**

**Chapter 12: Heights**

Once the Williams' had left, the light that had come into Jack's eyes when Anwen launched herself at him went out like a snuffed candle. He leant more heavily on Ianto and more longing rolled down their bond. He wanted that brief glimpse he'd had more than anything. _I wish..._ He started only to be interrupted by Tosh and Owen coming back in. Jack had sent them out to get dinner or something, he didn't really care what they'd done but he'd wanted to talk to Gwen on his own, well... mostly on his own. With an internal sigh he stepped away from Ianto and assumed his "Captain demeanour". "Mrs Williams has gone home. She is on paid suspension until we all decide what we should do. Admittedly, it was mostly my fault this happened but, the shock of... what occurred," he couldn't brining himself to say "killing Ianto", "seems to have brought her back to her right mind. Keep that in mind, all of you. Gwen wasn't herself when this happened." He met each of their eyes in turn, impressing that fact upon them. "She didn't know what she was doing and I fully believe it was an accident anyhow."

Suddenly, he couldn't bear to look at any of them. He had to get out. Grabbing his coat from where he'd draped it over the back of a chair and hastened from the Hub. He ran down the streets of Cardiff, coat flying behind him. Luckily it was a foul night so not many people were out, so no-one commented on the man in period military dress fleeing down the streets. Finally, he came to a favourite rooftop of his and clambered up to it. Once on the room, the panic that had gripped his heart, sending him out into the night drained away. Jack liked rooftops. They gave him perspective. As odd as it sounded, they grounded him, brought him back to their version of reality. Jack felt drained, emotionless as he slumped down against a handy pillar, leaning back against it. It was all... too much to take in right now.

Ianto held Jack soothingly until Owen and Tosh came in and he pulled away, which was unlike him, but when Ianto felt him steel himself and turn into Captain mode he didn't press or let on. he too wanted what Jack wanted as well, just hadn't realised how strongly jack wanted it. He'd find a way somehow, even if he and Jack donated and they found a mother willing to carry a child to term for them, or something. At least he or Jack would be the father then. One of them could be a parent.

He was shaken from his thoughts when Jack suddenly grabbed his coat and left in a hurry. He was so quick Ianto didn't have a chance to call out, mentally or physically. Owen and Tosh looked at him and he shook his head. Jack needed some space, from everyone, even him sometimes. Through the bond though, he could still feel Jack no matter how far away he went.

He left Jack for a couple of hours, doing some work around the hub, but when Jack's mood didn't change, he sighed, grabbed his coat and went after him. He followed the bond and found Jack on a rooftop, no surprise there. He stood in the doorway of the roof access and looked at Jack sitting on the edge leaning against a pillar. Ianto had a mild phobia about heights, especially being this far up in the open, immortal or not. _Jack,_ he whispered through Jack's mind gently so as not to startle him, though Jack should have been able to sense him anyway.

Jack looked up, not startled by Ianto's presence in the least. He'd felt the younger man long before Ianto had decided to speak. "Hi," he croaked voice hoarse from lack of use.

A small smile quirked his lips as he felt Ianto's fear. "I won't let you fall Yan. Never would." Jack patted the spot beside him with the same tiny grin. "Come sit. I don't bite. 'Less you want me to o' course" The small grin turned into a pale imitation of his usual flirty smirk.

Ianto swallowed nervously but went and sat next to Jack. "Maybe later." He took Jack's hand in his. "What's wrong _cariad_?"

The Captain fiddled with his partner's wedding ring, turning it over and over on his finger. They'd gotten married about two years ago. Well, as close to "married" as two men could in 21st century Wales. It had annoyed Jack no end and he'd gone on a muttered rant for weeks about "narrow minded bigots" and "bloody morons" and about there being no such thing as homophobia in the 51st century. Whenever Jack was nervous or unsettled about something he would automatically start toying with his husband's wedding band. As if reassuring himself that Ianto was actually there and this all wasn't some pleasant dream he would wake up from one day. It also let the Welshman know that Jack would eventually talk to him, as soon as the Captain figured out how to put it into words.

Ianto rested his head against his husband's shoulder. He'd managed to stop Jack ranting by saying they would have a second wedding in the future when they could properly married. He waited to for Jack to speak, knowing he was just searching for the words.

He drew strength from the silent Welshman sitting at his side, curling one arm about Ianto's waist, the fingers of his other hand continuing to play with the wedding band. "I..." Jack started and then stopped, still not really knowing what he was trying to say. He took several deep breaths, inhaling the crisp, clean scent of his husband's skin. "It hurts too... you know? Seeing Anwen and what we could have... but can't." That made no sense but Jack hoped that Ianto understood what he was attempting to say anyway.

Ianto remained silent as Jack tried to find the words, then nodded. "I know what you mean, but I'm sure we can have children at some point. I mean for men to have children in the future there has to be some sort of breakthrough, I can go for the procedure then. In the meantime we can adopt or..." he trailed off.

Jack kissed him softly on the corner of the lips, already feeling lighter somehow. Ianto always knew precisely what to say to draw him out of his "funks" as the Welshman had termed them once. "I know, I was just being stupid." He sighed and hugged the younger man with one arm. "Now, I know you hate heights, shall we go home and... celebrate properly?" He grinned suggestively, already looking, and feeling like his usual self.

Ianto turned and kissed Jack. "You weren't being stupid, I felt the same, but it sounds good to me." He was glad to get off the roof, besides it was cold up here. He stood up carefully and held out his hand for Jack. "Shall we?"

Still grinning, Jack took the offered hand and clambered to his feet. "We shall."

Once home, clothes fell off with a speed heretofore unseen and both men were soon sweaty and sated, curled together loosely on the couch. They'd never gotten as far as the bedroom.

They'd managed to keep their barriers up so they hadn't blacked out this time. Ianto curled against Jack happy. He was sleepy from the rough day, first dying then fantastic ex as normal, and he soon drifted to sleep.

Jack held the younger man close and soon fell off to sleep himself.


	13. Chapter 13

****_AN: Nice long one for you. Hope you like the surprise. Nannily will already know this because she's awesome so I give her bits and pieces from future writings... -insert evil grin- Which may or may not be published... Anyway... yes... ignore my rambling and go read!_

**Chapter 13: Five Weeks Later**

It was about five weeks later. Gwen was back from her suspension and been put on desk duty, as well as running the tourist centre upstairs, pending mental evaluation. Everyone was at their usual stations doing paperwork or whatever they needed to do, and Ianto was in the Kitchen making coffees, though he wasn't feeling his best today.

Jack was attempting to do paperwork but kept getting distracted by the ill feeling radiating from his partner. He'd tried to dissuade the other man from coming into work today, after all, there had to be some perks for sleeping with the boss. But Ianto had, of course, insisted that he was fine and was going to work. Jack was sure the man would have said the same if he'd been at Death's door. With a mental sigh, Jack got up and wended his way down into the kitchen.

Appearing in the doorway, he stated, "You know I _know_ you're not feeling well Yan. Come on, go lie down for a bit. We can cope without you and your delicious coffee for an hour or so." Owen might not be able to but Jack had a sneaking suspicion the medic had a severe caffeine addiction and was attempting to wean him off the stuff. It wasn't working as well as he'd hoped but the Captain was persistent.

Jack offered his partner a warm smiled and wandered over to press a tender kiss to his forehead. "Please. I hate seeing you sick or in pain, you know I do."

Ianto turned as Jack came over and gave him a wan smile. "I know _cariad_, but I'll be ok. No pain, just feel a little off." He turned into Jack, then had to clutch at him as he went dizzy. "Woah. Moved too fast." He muttered.

Jack gazed down at him in concern. "We're going to see Owen. Now." His tone brooked no room for argument.

Ianto sighed and nodded. Now he was immortal like Jack, he shouldn't be ill, so maybe something was wrong. He let Jack lead him to the med bay and yell for Owen. Owen shooed Jack to the side and ran some tests on Ianto, taking some blood too. About ten minutes later he got the results, and he frowned. "That can't be right."

Jack was at his side instantly having only been hovering on the catwalk. "What? What is it! What's wrong?"

Owen handed Jack the results. "According to this... Ianto is..." He swallowed shaking his head "But he _can't_ be."

Jack scanned the results and glanced up at his partner, eyes wide. "But that's... _impossible_... He can't be!" These words were directed at Owen, but his eyes had never left Ianto's face.

Ianto looked at them. "What?" He all but shouted. He was getting panicky now.

Owen blinked at the other man. "Oh... um..." The normally verbose Doctor was at a loss for words. "I don't know how to say this..." Jack took his partner's hand, looking shocked and elated by turns. "You're... pregnant." He finally muttered, gazing down at Ianto with utmost tenderness and devotion. "We're going to have a baby." His tone was awed.

Ianto blinked. "Pregnant?" When Jack and Owen nodded Ianto looked at them. "Oh" was all he said before he passed out.

"Ianto!" Jack called, panicking until Owen said he'd just fainted. "He's fine Harkness... well... apart from being bloody pregnant that is." Owen muttered the last bit under his breath. Already the medic had accepted the news with only the alacrity that someone came by with working for Torchwood. After all, this wasn't the weirdest thing they'd ever seen. Actually... compared to some things, this was relatively normal.

Ianto came too about twenty minutes later. Owen had gone to do some research and find out _how_. Ianto sat up with a groan. "Jack?"

Jack smiled down at the Welshman. "Hey love, how're you feeling?" He asked, running the backs of his fingers down Ianto's cheek. His smile was warm and full of love.

"What?" He started then it came back to him. "Let me start again. _How_?"

The smile never faded. "When two people love each other very much…" He started teasingly and then sobered slightly. "That's something we don't know... but Yan..." Now it did fade a little. "Aren't you happy?" After the conversation they'd had a few months ago about children, Jack would have thought the other man would be ecstatic.

Ianto looked at Jack. "I'm just processing it" He took Jack's hand. Owen chose to come over then. "I've worked out how. Remember when Ianto was turned into a woman? Well looks like it didn't change you back properly."

Jack frowned, confused and squeezed Ianto's hand. "What do you mean Owen?"

Owen sighed. "It seems that it left Ianto with the ability to carry children, just not deliver them."

"So... he's got a... womb?" Jack asked, sounding half fascinated, half hopeful. If Ianto had a womb that meant that his body was... temporarily at least, built to carry a child. "So... this won't... endanger him?"

Owen nodded. "He'll be fine. Looks like when he was made immortal like you, he was made more like you than we thought." Ianto sighed. "Thank you Owen." He'd heard enough. Owen nodded and left. Ianto looked down placing his hand on his stomach, which was flat for now.

Jack placed his hand over Ianto's with a broader grin than ever. "We're having a baby!" He repeated his words from earlier sounding excited, amazed, awed and elated.

Ianto looked up and nodded. "We're having a baby." He stood and wrapped his arms around Jack, then kissed him.

Jack kissed him back heatedly, pulling the Welshman closer. "We're having a baby," he whispered. It seemed they were the only words he could say as he kissed Ianto again.

Owen, of course, picked that time to come back again. "Oh for... HARKNESS!" He barked. "Get your tongue outta my patient's throat. Jones, I need blood samples."

Ianto kissed Jack again then sat back down. "Okay, get it over and done with." Owen went to draw the blood but sight of it made Ianto feel sick.

Jack claimed Ianto's attention away from the needle by kissing him again. Owen sighed loudly, but allowed it, seeing as it helped calm his friend. He drew back a little, cupping the Welshman's face between both hands. "Look at me Yan. Keep your eyes fixed on me."

Ianto kept his eyes on Jack. The sick feeling didn't fade but it didn't get worse. "I really don't feel too good." He muttered.

"I know you don't Yan." Jack stroked his face tenderly. "It'll pass, just keep breathing deeply." Owen took the blood sample away to be analysed. Coming back minutes later Owen smiled for the first time. "Well Ianto, I can tell you that you're about six weeks along. You're physically fit and you have enough remnants of a female reproductive system, womb etc. that I can foresee no reason why anything should go wrong. Congratulations mates."

Ianto nodded and leant against Jack trying to breathe through the nausea. He turned his head so he could hear what Owen was saying and nodded. "Thanks Owen." He rested back against Jack. He'd felt like this once before when he was a woman and his hormones were out of whack.

The Captain rubbed his stomach comfortingly. "Owen? Can you give him anything for the nausea?" The medic shook his head. "There is medication... certain compounds in those drugs can be harmful for foetal development so I'd really rather not unless it can't be helped." He smiled apologetically. "Sorry mates. Ianto you'll just have to grit your teeth and bear it."

Ianto sighed. "Just my luck." He then Lent back to look at Jack. "What are we going to do when I start showing? People aren't used to seeing a pregnant man."

Jack had already thought of that and pulled a plain looking house key on a looped piece of string out his back pocket. "Already ahead of you Yan." He grinned and passed it to Ianto. There was a small-ish piece of what looked like a microchip welded to the back of it. "I have this." His grin widened further.

Ianto frowned and looked at it. "What is it?" It didn't look like one of Tosh's devices and he'd never seen it before.

"Perception filter," Jack beamed like a kid at Christmas. "It's a part of the TARDIS to be exact."

"So... what? It'll hide me or just the bump?" He asked turning it over in his fingers.

"Whichever you like... it'll just need to be recalibrated if you want to only hide your stomach which will be easy enough. And we have time." Jack hugged him and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "So... want to tell the others?" He asked softly.

Ianto smiled. He'd rather just hide the bump and if anyone asked why he was walking funny he could say it was a bad back. "Yeah, let's go tell the others." A thought occurred to him and he groaned.

Jack, who had moved ahead, was back at his side in a flash. "Ianto? What is it? What's wrong? Are you in pain?" He sounded like a first time parent, fluttering about his spouse with panic in his eyes. Owen, watching them, wished he could record that moment.

Ianto smiled. "I'm fine. Just realised that I'm going to have to drink decaf."

"O...oh..." Jack's eyes widened and he gazed at his partner with a touch of fear. This would not be fun.

Ianto saw and felt the fear. "Great Jack. Just the support I'll going to need."

_Ianto._ Jack switched to mental communication. _I know you feel like crap right now, but trust me, it passes. And..._ The mental equivalent of a sigh. _You know I didn't mean it like that._ Ianto could feel him, was _part_ of him. It was impossible to hide anything, not that Jack wanted to. This incredible man knew him, inside out and out. Ianto knew his faults and his dark history and loved him despite them.

Owen watched them with interest. He'd noted these... periods. One or the other or both of them would go still and they appeared to be having a silent conversation. Maybe they were...

Ianto sighed. _I'm sorry Jack. I know it'll pass, I'm just scared shitless. I don't need you being afraid of me too. I need you._

_Oh Yan..._ Jack pulled him close and kissed his forehead. "I'm not scared." He whispered. "Simply a little bit worried about seeing a caffeine deprived Ianto Jones." _You'll be okay. Owen's the best doctor I know,_ he whispered through the younger man's mind. _And he said that nothing will go wrong. I trust him. And no, I'm not repeating that out loud because he's right there and will hear me._ He grinned down at Ianto. "And besides, you're amazing. You've got me and the team to help you. Nothing will go wrong. I promise."

Owen, who was close enough to hear the low voiced conversation, was confused. It was like he was only hearing one half of a telephone conversation... "Jack's right mate. Nothing will go wrong."

Ianto hid against Jack. Even being in Torchwood, this was weird for him. "I know that. Just not looking forward to withdrawal symptoms, hormones and morning sickness." He replied softly. he sighed and straightened his jacket. "Better go let the girls know now, or they'll wonder why I'm stuck on desk duty now."

_Would you like me to go with you?_ Jack asked as Owen offered his friend a sympathetic grimace. "Good luck with that mate."

Ianto pulled a face at Owen. _Can you tell them?_ He asked Jack. He wasn't sure how they were going to take it.

Owen offered him a rather crude hand gesture in return. "Want me to do it?" He offered suddenly. "I mean, I can guess what you two are talking about... and maybe it'd come better from a doctor..."

Ianto frowned at Owen, wondering if he'd heard them _talking_. He looked at Jack, it was down to him.

Owen rolled his eyes. "No, I can't hear you," he stated, guessing what Ianto was thinking. "But it's pretty bloody obvious that you and our fearless leader are having conversations. I mean, really. You both go silent for a while and then appear to have reached an agreement... it's even worse when you mix it. Do you know how _annoying_ it is, only being able to hear half a conversation?" It was a rhetorical question; the medic didn't really require an answer.

Jack tilted his head and regarded the medic thoughtfully. "You're a lot smarter than people give you credit for Owen Harper. Also a lot kinder. Thank-you but I think it would feel more... right coming from either Ianto or myself. However, if you would consent to come along to answer any questions the girls might have?"

Owen grumbled at the "kind" crack but assented. "As long as you agree to never call me "nice" or "kind" again Harkness."

"Well it's creepy, so stop guessing." Ianto said good naturedly and looked at Jack. It was now or never. He got up and smoothed his suit down. "Shall we?" He said, still nervous. He knew that they were all used to weird things, but would this be too weird for the girls? He hoped Jack would be the one to tell them.

Jack waved a hand dismissively in Owen's direction and then gestured for him to lead on. "Yes I'll tell them Yan." He agreed, pulling the younger man close and nuzzled his neck. "Stop worrying."

Ianto smiled. "Thank you." He whispered, enjoying what Jack was doing to his neck. Jack knew that it turned him on though, so he better stop. Gwen and Tosh were sitting at Tosh's station, chatting, wondering what was going on.

Grinning, Jack kissed him softly and then pulled away. Well... sort of. He laced his fingers across Ianto's stomach and rested his chin on his shoulder from behind. "Girls." He nodded pleasantly and they both smiled back and said hello. Owen had gone over to stand near them and was casually leaning over Tosh, one hand resting softly on her shoulder. Gwen smiled at both couples pleasantly although she avoided meeting Ianto's eyes. "So," she asked quietly. "What's going on?"

Ianto wrapped his arms across and around Jack's. He liked standing like this with Jack, or even Standing behind Jack pressed up against his back, but at some point in the next few months they Jack wouldn't be able to reach round, and he wouldn't be able to press up against Jack. That thought left him with a slight sense of loss, but he tightened his hand on Jack's as he knew Jack would have felt that emotion.

Jack ran a thumb comfortingly over Ianto's hip. "Gwen." He nodded to her. "Toshiko." Another nod, the tone he'd used warmer than with Gwen. She still wasn't forgiven. "We..." He started. "That is... Ianto and I..." He stopped again. God, this was harder than he'd thought. "We... we're going to have a baby." He blurted out finally.

Ianto took comfort from Jack's touch and listened as Jack tried to say what was going on. Tosh's face lit up and she let out a tiny happy squeal, but Gwen just looked confused. "Do you mean you're going to adopt? With this job are you mad? Plus you'll both outlive the kid poor thing."

Jack gritted his teeth and turned to her saying slowly. "No, Gwen, we're not "going to adopt"." He left it at that. Tosh's eyes widened in understanding. "You mean... Really though?" With another happy squeal she shot to her feet, almost whacking Owen in the face and Jack moved out of the way so the computer genius could fling her arms around Ianto. "Congratulations!"

Ianto hugged her back surprised. "Thanks Tosh." He said softly. Tosh pulled back and looked at them. "Which one of you...?" She left the question open, then Gwen suddenly got it. "That's just... that's not natural!" She said with disgust in her voice. Her previous words had hurt, and now... Ianto turned and left the room before he burst into tears in front of everyone. Damn hormones.

Jack growled and stalked towards her. "I'd watch your mouth Cooper! That's my husband you're talking about." For an instant he looked as if he were about to strike her but instead dismissed her in a single glance. And with that he hurried after Ianto to offer comfort and support.

Tosh and Owen rounded on their colleague and spoke as one. "You really need to get over yourself Gwen." They glanced at each other and smiled before Tosh hurried after the boys and left Owen ranting at their probably soon to be ex workmate.


	14. Chapter 14

****_AN: And here is chapter 14. Hope you all enjoy._

**Chapter 14: Yelling at Gwen is Therapeutic?**

Ianto had gone down to the archives. The others rarely ventured down there, it was kind of like his part of the hub. He had tears streaming down his face and he was trying not to sob. It was just silly words after all. He heard and felt Jack coming down. Jack was seething. He then heard a second lighter set of footsteps. Must have been Tosh, Gwen wouldn't dare show her face right now.

Jack found him easily enough and wrapped Ianto in a tight hug. He guided the younger man's head to his shoulder and rubbed his back. Despite being murderously angry at Gwen, his touch was sure and gentle, offering comfort. Tosh appeared on his other side and laid a gentle hand on Ianto's back too. "Don't listen to her Ianto. She's just a stupid cow." The Japanese woman offered her friend a shaky smile. "She doesn't matter." Jack silently agreed with the computer genius and tightened his grip on his lover. "She's right Yan." He whispered. "What that bloody woman thinks doesn't matter. What matters is what we think. And I have never been more proud of you, or loved you more than when Owen announced you were carrying out child." Tosh was doing a good impression of pretending she couldn't hear them, keeping up a soothing stroking on Ianto's shoulder.

Ianto turned and hid in Jack's arms without a fight, tears still falling. He buried his face in Jack's shoulder and clung to him. He heard what they were saying, and was grateful for it. He sniffled a little. "St-stupid h-hor-hormones..." he stuttered. _Stupid Gwen_, he said to Jack though. He was shaky now, but wanted to stay there with Jack.

Jack cradled the younger man close, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "Shhh it's alright. Shhh..." _I know._ He added silently. _Owen's up there now, yelling at her._ Owen always seemed to be yelling at Gwen these days. Jack reckoned it must be therapeutic.

Ianto hugged Jack, his sobs turning into hiccups as he calmed down. Suddenly he had to shove Jack and Tosh out the way as he launched himself at the nearest bin and threw up.

Jack grimaced sympathetically and rubbed the younger man's back in soothing circles. "Oh my poor Yan." When he had finished, Jack gathered him to his chest and held him close, rocking him gently.

Ianto lent shakily against Jack. "Please don't let me be one of those that has morning sickness all the way through" he muttered. He thanked Tosh as she gave him some water to sip.

The Captain cradled him gently and also thanked Tosh. "You're a good friend Toshiko." The Japanese woman blushed a little and ducked her head with a shy smile. Ianto was her best friend and she was over the moon that he had someone to love him. And now they were having a baby. She lifted her head and smiled broadly at them. "I really am happy for you both." Jack pulled her in for a one-armed hug, cradling two of his favourite people close.

Later that day the team went home. Ianto stopped in the shop to get some decaf coffee and tea. Once home he put the shopping away then went for a shower. Once finished he stood in front of the mirror in his boxers, one hand on his stomach, looking at himself.

Jack had had to stay back at the Hub, there was some important paperwork he had to sort through and several phone calls that he'd been avoiding for weeks that he could no longer. It was late by the time he finally got home. Home... He smiled. It had become their home, Jack rarely stayed at the Hub anymore and that was only when it was so ridiculously early in the morning that he would get home and have to turn around again anyway.

He found a plate that Ianto had left covered for him in the fridge. He debated heating it up, but didn't want the beep of the microwave to wake the Welshman if he was asleep. Grabbing a fork, Jack shovelled the food into his mouth as if he hadn't eaten for days.

Ianto had got dressed after his shower, dug out the second coffee machine he had and set that up so he could make decaf in one and normal for Jack in the other, then made dinner hoping Jack would be home in time. He wasn't, which made Ianto feel ridiculously upset, but put it down to hormones. He'd known that Jack might not get home in time. He'd then sat down and watched some TV. After a while he started to doze so had gone upstairs to bed.

As usual he found it hard to sleep without Jack there, so had ended up cuddling Jack's pillow as he fell asleep. He was still asleep when Jack finally came home.

Finishing the food, Jack washed his plate and set it down gently in the drying rack and made his way upstairs. He'd toed his boots off and hung his coat up as he'd come inside. It'd taken a while but Ianto had finally gotten him into the habit of doing that.

Once in the bedroom, he quietly changed into loose cotton pants and slipped in beside his partner. Carefully, he wrapped his arms around the younger man, hoping he didn't wake him up.

Ianto automatically let go of the pillow and transferred his grip to Jack, cuddling closer and resting his head on Jack's chest, as if listening to Jack's heartbeat. It was something he'd done after Jack had been alone at the hub one night and had been killed by something that had come through the rift that he'd gone after alone thinking he could deal with it.

Ianto had felt Jack die, and had raced out to find him. Whatever had killed Jack had gone back through the Rift, and Ianto had taken Jack home with him. The thing had poisoned Jack, and poisons were nasty as they stayed in the system even after death, so Jack had died multiple times that night, with Ianto cradling him close until the poison finally dissipated. He had held Jack close on their bed, soothing him each time he came too and trying to comfort him through the painful deaths. They'd stayed home the next day, both too exhausted to come in, and Ianto had slept with his head on Jack's chest as if to reassure himself that Jack wasn't dying anymore, that it was over.

The Captain carded his fingers gently through the Welshman's hair until the other had fallen back to sleep. "It's alright," he whispered. "I'm here, it's okay. You're okay." With that, he followed his partner into dreams.


	15. Chapter 15

_AN: I am terribly sorry my dear ones and must most humbly beg for your forgiveness for my tardiness in this update. Although it has been written for some time, real life intruded and I never got around to editing it. As it stands at the time of my last update I was mere days away from starting my course (I think) and then work has been hectic also. Yan and I had a fight a week or so ago also which did not help matters. Everything is sorted now though my dears, so I should have the next chapter up fairly shortly._

**Chapter 15: Dying and babies and bears… Oh my!**

Months passed and Ianto grew steadily more irritable with everyone and everything. The smell of coffee had started making his stomach turn and in deference to his delicate state Jack had ordered that everyone drink their coffee outside. As it was moving towards one of the most bitterly cold winter's Cardiff had seen in years, this was met with grumbling so Jack had amended "outside" to "upstairs in the tourist office". If they wanted more coffee throughout the day then they had to drink it outside. He'd done his best to make sure that Ianto was keeping more regular hours. The other two had picked up the slack without complaint, knowing that Jack would do the same for them if they ever needed it. Gwen had finally been let go, memories erased for good this time.

Rhys had stormed in the morning after that had happened and demanded an explanation. Jack had given him one, outlining his wife's cruel behaviour towards Ianto over the past months. It had started with the announcement of his pregnancy and her remarks and actions had gotten more cutting and hurtful as the weeks followed. Jack had spoken to her each time, his ultimatums becoming more heated with every new cutting remark. It was one thing if these remarks had been directed at him, but Ianto had never been anything but kind to his countrywoman and Jack was the one that held him at night as Gwen's comments again reduced him to tears. Finally, Jack had told her that she could either say absolutely nothing to Ianto at all or she could leave, memories erased. Gwen had chosen to leave and Jack made sure her husband knew this.

Rhys had been appalled and horrified by his wife's actions and had seemed to see the woman in a new light. He'd been fully prepared to sever all ties with the team but instead had sort of become a more permanent part of them. Jack had welcomed him but had warned the Welshman that if said a single harsh word in Ianto's direction Jack would ensure any future employment he looked for (for he would be searching for different employment with no memory of Torchwood) would be extremely difficult to find. Anwen would be taken care of via a private trust fund that Jack had set up for her when she was born. Neither of her parent's knew about it or had access to it for various reasons. Rhys had gone pale and nodded his agreement. Despite being a bit weirded out at first, the Welshman had soon gotten used to his countryman's condition and even offered to help them find suitable baby things.

Ianto had hated the fact that he was becoming more irritable, and had started to hate himself for it. he was snapping at people for things he would have put up with before, and he wondered why Jack was even staying with him, he'd become a monster. A horrible fat monster. This meant he was often in tears and frustrated. He couldn't wait for the pregnancy to be over. He was also missing his coffee.

Some days he just didn't want to go into work, so he spent days at home decorating their office and turning it into a nursery. They still didn't know whether it was a girl or a boy, they'd wanted it to be a surprise. They also needed to discuss names too. They only had about 3 weeks before the due date.

Jack made sure to let Ianto know every day that he was loved and cared for. He wasn't fat, he was pregnant and that made him even more beautiful in Jack's eyes. He could tell Ianto was unconvinced and was attempting a new, very enjoyable (if the sounds coming from Ianto's mouth were any indication), tactic when the Rift alarm sounded. Finishing quickly, Jack pressed a tender kiss to his partner's mouth. "Sorry Yan, duty calls. I love you." He hugged the Welshman tightly before he had to tear himself away and went bounding down the stairs, collecting Tosh and Owen on the way. Rhys was left behind to help Ianto with anything he might need and plus, he wasn't field trained.

Ianto groaned frustrated as Jack had to leave. That was something else that had increased as the months had gone by, his sex drive. And even though Ianto was unconvinced by what Jack was saying, it still managed to make him feel a bit better about himself. "Love you too cariad, be careful." He kissed Jack back, neatened himself up and waddled out of Jack's office going to his station so he could guide the team from there.

He sat down and winced a little as pain went across his lower back. When he'd first got these twinges of pain, he'd gone to Owen in a panic wondering if he'd gone into labour, but Owen had reassured him that it was just Braxton Hick's, a false labour. it was very common and perfectly normal, so Ianto had got used to them and tended to ignore them most of the time, even though they were uncomfortable. Jack had more than made up for it by massaging his tired aching back and ankles for him.

Rhys looked over with a sympathetic wince. "Back pain again?" Ianto nodded. He then opened the coms. "Jack can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear." Jack had a grin in his voice. "Tosh? Owen?" Both of them answered in the affirmative also. "What've you got for me gorgeous?" Owen rolled his eyes and mumbled something about "time and a place". Tosh kicked him and everyone heard the Englishman's yelped expletive. "Talk to me Yan. We can't see a blasted thing out here." Bloody Cardiff and its bloody rain.

Ianto chuckled at Owen's outburst. "thank you Tosh. Right, I can't see a thing on the CCTV Camera's either. Rains coming down that fast that even the image clearing software is having problems, but I can still see slightly better than you. The rift is still open, which helps, there's a soft glow in Butetown and something moving around near it, can't make out what though." He heard Owen mumble, "At least it's not sodding Splott again."

"Anytime Ianto." Tosh replied cheerily and whacked Owen again for good measure. Jack chuckled at their antics before letting them know that they should probably attempt to focus on their jobs. "Butetown you said Yan?" The rain must be interfering with their comms now, hissing static was causing their voices to break up as they turned in that direction. "Ianto? Ianto are you there? We're breaking up."

Ianto tapped a few keys and boosted the signal. "Jack? Jack can you hear me now?" They rarely boosted the signal unless they absolutely had too as it tended to pick up every little noise in the background, which meant as another shot of pain lanced across Ianto's back and he hissed in pain, Jack could hear it.

"Ianto? Ianto are you alright? I heard that." Jack's tone was a little panicky. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just those damn Braxton Hicks, don't worry." he soothed his partner. "Just concentrate on what you're doing, I don't want you to crash, and we're still not sure what's out there." His voice was tight with pain, but soon relaxed as the pain faded. "Ok guys, there's more than one creature there now, look like bears, but can't really make it out. They're heading to an abandoned warehouse just a little bit further down the docks, probably trying to escape the rain." That made it slightly easier on the team, but would also be an advantage for the intruders too.

"Oh..." Jack calmed down a little and then perked up. "Bears you say? Hmm... How much further?"

Ianto checked the tracking, which was fritzing in the storm. "About another 2 miles." It was slow going because of the weather. He got up stretching a little to ease the spasms in his back and turned to Rhys. "Can you just guide them while I go to the men's room?" He asked, hating the fact that he forever needed to pee at the moment too. Rhys chuckled and nodded, having gone through this with his wife when she was expecting Anwen.

Ianto waddled away down the corridor to the loo, but half way there he gasped, doubling over a little as pain radiated round to the front of his swollen stomach and his legs were suddenly drenched. It didn't feel like he'd wet himself though, it was more like an orgasm, only not as enjoyable. His waters had broken.


	16. Chapter 16

_AN: This chapter is for nannily who bullied me (okay, she didn't really, all she did was ask if I was going to update anytime soon) into posting. Sorry about the humungous wait, real life if a bitch. Also, after I have finished posting this there will be no more Torchwood stories from me, Ianto and I have parted ways. Inspiration gone and all that. Love you guys. Please don't kill me._

**Chapter 16: The Miracle of Birth… Yeah right.**

With Rhys' help they'd found the "bears" and were currently attempting to explain to them that Earth, being a Level Five Inhabited Planet, was deemed off limits for off world and alien trading, at least in this century, by order of the Shadow Proclamation. The "bears" were understandably not happy about that, outlaws from their own kind they had no means to support themselves. Jack managed to get Tosh and Owen out of the line of fire when the "bears" pulled out some very fearsome looking weaponry. Unfortunately, he couldn't get himself out of the way in time and took a burst of pure Zion energy to the heart. He screamed as it literally felt like his chest was melting. 'Shit,' he thought as he died. 'Ianto's going to kill me again for this.'

Rhys was yelling for someone, _anyone_ to respond and growing increasingly panicky when all he could hear over the comms was a piercing scream of pain and then the staccato burst of gun fire, followed by a couple of muffled thumps as two bodies dropped to the ground, followed by more gunfire. "Owen? Tosh? Jack!" He yelled, needing a response. He was too caught up in the drama to notice that Ianto wasn't back yet.

Ianto clutched at his heart as he felt Jack die... again, and it was then that panic set in. He was now in labour, and the only medic who knew he was pregnant and could perform the necessary caesarean was pinned down by alien bears while his husband, who he desperately wanted to be here right now was dead. Typical Torchwood this. Taking a few calming breaths and waiting for the contraction to subside, he made his way to the locker room, changed, then made his way back up to the main office to hear Rhys screaming at them down the comms.

He took over from Rhys, who finally noticed that Ianto was back and had changed clothes, and he spoke into the comms. "Owen, report?" Owen's voice came back over, Jack was indeed dead... again and they were under heavy fire from some sort of energy weapon. Tosh reported it was Zion energy, which made Ianto grin. That's why they needed to get out of the rain, Zion energy dissipated in water. "Two seconds." he said, bringing up the buildings electronics, and he set off the sprinklers.

Jack came back to life with a pained gasp, breathing air into oxygen starved lungs, to find he was lying in a puddle of water. 'Odd.' He thought before he was swept away by a river of panic that was not his own. 'Ianto... Oh God...' "Ianto." He croaked out, staggering to his feet to find Owen. The "bears" had been taken care of and Tosh was in the process of doing her best to clean up. "Leave it," Jack rasped. "We'll come back later." Tosh left off without complaint and offered her boss a shoulder to lean on. "Where's... Owen?" Tosh indicated outside, with the SUV. "Have to... get back... Ianto... baby..." He coughed, the spasm shaking his frame. Regrowing a heart and lungs was hard work. Add to that the feel of your partner's labour pains and you had a pretty fun combination.

A look of panic crossed the Japanese woman's face and she helped Jack out of the building, conveying the situation to the medic in a voice that defied that panic. Owen muttered a pithy, "Shit," and helped Tosh load their boss into the car. Owen jumped in the driver's seat and then did a fairly passable impression of Jack's driving. They arrived back at the Hub in minutes and got out. Well, Tosh and Owen did, Jack sort of... fell out of the car. Tosh supported him again so Owen could race in and get his patient into the small hospital room they'd set up months back for just this situation.

In the meantime, Ianto had been pacing around the hub, finding that walking helped ease in between contractions, which were getting closer together, but still not close enough for the operation. Owen had said that they had to treat this like a real labour and wait until it would be time for a woman to start pushing. Once Ianto felt the urge to push, then he could go in for the caesarean.

Unfortunately, by the time Owen and the others got back, Ianto was nowhere near that stage, however as Jack stumbled in with Tosh's help, Ianto was currently leaning on one of the rails, knuckles white as a particularly strong contraction had hold of him.

Owen had bullied the younger man into submitting for an examination and muttered to himself at what he'd found. Nowhere near time. He'd gotten him walking again and watched as both men's faces relaxed at the sight of the other. Jack seemed to draw strength from somewhere and staggered away from Tosh and over to Ianto. He coaxed him away from the rail, rubbing soothing circles on the backs of his clenched knuckles. "I'm here Yan, it's alright... Here, lean on me." Jack ducked under his partner's arm and wrapped one of his around the other's waist. "Come on love." He smiled brightly at his Welshman, coaxing him into moving again. "Walking hastens the birth remember?"

Ianto leant on Jack reluctantly. "You're not strong enough yet _cariad_." he whispered, feeling his husband's chest pains as well as his own contractions, making his entire body hurt. He was tired already, but just so relieved to have Jack there. Owen could see both men struggling. "Why don't the both of you go lie down and rest. It could be hours yet for Ianto, and he's going to need you Jack, fit and healthy."

For once Jack didn't argue and helped Ianto limp towards the room they'd set up, with a proper bed because, frankly, that autopsy table really wasn't comfortable at all. He helped his partner lay down before slipping in beside him, hiding a grimace as newly regrown ribs protested the movement. Once he was prone the pain drained away and he sighed, reaching out and took Ianto's hand.

Ianto was helping Jack move as much as Jack was helping him. He got on the bed then pulled Jack to him once Jack lay down. He gently turned into his partner, taking the offered hand. "Trust you to get yourself killed when I go into labour." He said with a small chuckle as he was joking... well slightly. He turned and buried his head into the crook of Jack's neck as another contraction stole his breath and thoughts away. He could feel his stomach muscles spasming and straining where it was laid against Jack. He panted for breath, trying to breathe through the contraction as taught, but it was easier said than done.

Jack laid a palm on his lover's back, willing calmness and strength into him. "Breathe with me Ianto." He instructed, voice soft and calm. "Listen to my voice and breathe with me." Jack was taking exaggerated deep breaths, showing him what to do.

Ianto struggled but managed to get his breathing to match Jacks. The contraction ended and he relaxed again. "You need to sleep" he mumbled at Jack, noticing the breathing had hurt Jack. Plus he wanted to try and sleep a little too.

Jack had been struggling to hide another grimace of pain and cursed softly when Ianto called him on it. His ribs and lungs were still not quite up to the rigorous exercise he needed them to do and he'd never admit it, but he was feeling tired. He would have argued but... "Alright Yan. You should sleep too."

Ianto nodded, knowing now was the time to try and sleep, between contractions. With Jack there, it was amazing how fast he did fall asleep. Though he grimaced in his sleep a little form the contractions, he didn't wake for a few hours, until one particularly painful one woke him up with a cry.

Jack had sunk into a deeper sleep than usual and didn't react to Ianto suddenly jerking awake with a cry of pain. In fact, if his chest hadn't been rising and falling one might have feared he'd died in his sleep.

Ianto sat up, holding his stomach and breathed through the pain, which wasn't just in his stomach... something was wrong. "Jack?" he shook his husband. "Jack wake up... please..."

Something was shaking him out of his slumber. He tried to fight it but there was an underlying tone of urgency that couldn't be ignored. He yawned and looked up blearily. "Yan?" He mumbled, brain still fogged with sleep.

Ianto sighed with relief, but was still panicky. "Jack wake up... something's wrong..." he said, before doubling over in pain again, the contractions stronger and closer together.

Sensing his distress, Jack was awake in an instant. "Yan? Yan! What do you mean? What's wrong?" He was panicking himself as he took in his husband's obvious agony.

He clutched at Jack. "I don't know. Something doesn't feel right." he said when he could speak properly. The baby felt lower somehow, lower than it should be and felt as if it was resting on his pelvic bone.

"I'll call Owen." Jack grabbed his phone off the side table and punched in the medic's number. He patted Ianto's back gently, trying not to fall apart. Memories of his first wife, Sarah, who had died in childbirth along with their son, kept filling his mind. Intellectually he knew that medicine had improved no end since then but... This was _Ianto_... Owen picked up the phone on the second ring. Jack didn't let him get a word out, simply rattled off the situation. The medic cursed pungently and yelled that he was coming. Jack practically threw the phone away and drew his young partner close. "It'll be alright Yan. Everything will be fine." The Captain sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than anyone.

Ianto clung to Jack, he was terrified and Jack's nervousness wasn't helping, but he knew Jack couldn't help it. He buried his face into Jack's neck as another contraction hit. He felt the sudden urge to push, but there was no point in pushing. Owen came running into the room with his kit ready, Tosh there to help him. "Jack off that bed now and let Ianto lie down. Yan, get your trousers off." he gave Ianto a sheet to cover himself with and pulled the blind around the bed while Ianto got changed with Jack's help.

Jack did as he was told and got out of the way. He supported Ianto as he got changed and tried to make himself useful. Now that Owen was there Jack had relaxed marginally. Snarky and sarcastic the medic might be, but he was a brilliant doctor and knew what he was doing.

Once ready, Owen pulled the curtain back. "Right I just need to check everything's ok." He said, gently probing Ianto's stomach. He frowned when he felt the baby's position then looked at Ianto. "Have you wanted to push?" Ianto nodded, lying on the bed and gripping Jack's hand tight. Owen frowned and checked something under the cover. He swore, which made Ianto lift his head and look at Owen. "What?" he asked worriedly.

Jack was soothingly patting Ianto's hand and also glanced at the doctor. "Owen?"

Owen shook his head, cussing and grabbed the Brekan Scanner. "What the hell do you need that for!" Ianto practically yelled, trying to sit up and get away from Owen. "Lay still, I'm just using it to check something." Owen chided. He scanned Ianto then swore again. "Yan mate, you're not having a C-section."

Jack blinked. "Owen, care to explain?" His tone was calm but irritation shone through. "I thought you said that was the only way?"

Owen sighed. "I thought it would be, but seems in between his last check up and now, he's had female parts develop." He looked at Ianto. "Looks like you're doing this the old fashioned way. Grab your knees and push." Ianto looked at him shocked. "No... oh god no..." he looked at Jack. "Tell me this isn't happening..." He was petrified now. It was bad enough being a male who was pregnant and had to go through labour pains, but to _actually_ give birth...

The Captain ran a soothing hand across his brow, radiating love and reassurance. "Just keep breathing Yan." He whispered softly. "It is happening, I'm sorry, but it's the only way." Owen spoke up from the end of the bed. "The baby has entered the birth canal. We can't perform a caesarean now; it would be far too dangerous for both of you." The medic grimaced apologetically. "I'm really sorry mate."

Ianto whimpered and fell back to the bed, still holding Jack's hand tightly. Owen got him to bend his knees and put his feet on the edge of the bed, as they didn't have any stirrups. He cried out at another contraction, the urge to push stronger, but he ignored it. "Yan mate, you have to push." Owen chided. Ianto whimpered again. _Jack, I'm scared,_ he said to his partner, wondering how Jack could be so damn calm. The next contraction came hard and fast, and he gave into the urge to push and started to bear down.


	17. Chapter 17

_AN: Last chapter! Woo! Sorry it took so long everyone. I thought I had more than this left. Ah well, hope you enjoyed! Special thanks to nannily for everything. PCJanto for always reviewing, no matter how long I left thing. And in no particular order, thanks also to Mie Mie, The Little Geeky Piano Girl, stories4ever,__ObSeSsEd-WiTh-SlAsH, cookiezyeah93 and Lucas01. So, without further ado, onto the final chapter!_

**Chapter 17: Baby, My Baby**

Jack was so far past freaking out that he was coming across as eerily calm. He let Ianto squeeze the life out of his fingers and didn't even wince when something cracked. Owen, situated between Ianto's knees crowed, "I see the head." He patted one of his friend's bony knees in comfort. "Not too much longer mate." Tosh was holding Ianto's feet as her friend's back arched in pain and there was no way he would be able to keep his legs open without help. She rubbed his ankle soothingly with her thumb. Poor Yan.

Ianto was exhausted. He'd been pushing for what seemed like hours. He fell back to the bed with a sob, shaking his head, whimpering through the next contraction but not pushing. "I can't." He sobbed.

"Yes you can." Jack was there holding his hand and in his mind. _You can do it Yan, you're the strongest person I know._ He leant down and brushed a kiss across his partner's clammy brow. "You can do it Ianto." Owen murmured, tone soothing. "Come one mate, if you don't we could lose the baby. You don't want that do you?"

Ianto shook his head, but more in answer to Owen's question. _It hurts,_ he whimpered to Jack, panting his way through the next contraction. "Hurts" was an understatement, not only did he have stomach pains from the contractions but he also had a burning sensation as he was stretched down below. He had heard his sister call it the ring of fire, and now he knew why. How on earth did women do this?

_I know it does love but you're almost there._ Jack, at Owen's murmured direction, slipped into the bed behind his husband, supporting Ianto's back against his chest. This offered the Welshman both the emotional and physical support he needed. And through their new position, Jack could support Ianto's lower back, easing the pain a little by tilting his pelvis upwards.

This helped Ianto as he didn't have to support himself on his forearms and elbows anymore, which he was relieved about. He leant his head back against Jack's shoulder, and gripped both of Jack's hands. When the next contraction came he pushed hard, gritting his teeth so he didn't scream in Jack's ear, pushing back against Jack at the same time.

Jack could only hold him and whisper encouragement into the younger man's ear. He wished he could take the pain away but couldn't and did the only thing he could which was tell him how proud he was, how much he loved, how much he couldn't wait to meet their child... Owen, crouching between Ianto's feet said in an encouraging, bright tone, "One more push Ianto and the shoulders will be out, come on mate, just one more _big_ push and your baby will be here..."

Ianto had cried out as the head had finally come out and rested for a couple of contractions because Owen said he could, then he gritted his teeth and gave one last long hard push, openly crying out again as the shoulders came free and the baby was born. He collapsed against Jack exhausted as Owen picked up the baby, cut the cord and gave it to Tosh to clean up while he dealt with Ianto. Ianto turned to see the baby, but then cried out and doubled over in pain.

Jack twisted, torn between seeing his child and caring for his partner. "Why isn't it crying? Owen! Why isn't it crying?" Just as Owen opened his mouth to reply, the healthy, strong cry of a newborn filled the air and Jack breathed a sigh of relief, turning back to Ianto. "Yan? Yan... what is it? What's wrong Yan?"

Owen looked over. "It's another contraction, don't worry." he said. Ianto flopped back against Jack. "What...why?" he panted. "Body's getting rid of the placenta." Owen replied calmly. Ianto swore, then tensed up, pushing again with another cry. After two minutes, the placenta was free and Owen massaged Ianto's stomach to make sure that everything was out. He then cleaned up, covered Ianto over and then Tosh brought over the baby. "Here we go." She said softly. "Meet your daughter."

"Daughter?" Jack croaked, eyes glued to the bundle in Tosh's arms. He sounded like he was about to cry. "It's a girl?"

Tosh nodded and handed her to Ianto. Ianto gingerly took her and smiled down at her. She had soft brown eyes, different from her parents blue eyes, but had Jack's nose and eye shape. "Hello little one." he said softly. He looked at Jack with tears in his eyes.

Jack was gazing down at the baby in awe, as if he'd never seen one before. "She's so small." He whispered, one finger trailing down her cheek. The baby turned her face and made sucking motions and made an annoyed grunting sound at not finding anything. Jack chuckled softly. "Definitely my daughter. Not even five minutes old and she's already hungry."

Owen brought over a bottle of formula. Ianto took it and held it to her mouth. Immediately she started to suckle. Ianto was glad he didn't have breasts as well. He smiled down at their little girl. "So what's her name?" Tosh asked.

Jack shared a glance with Ianto. "Kissa." Jack stated firmly. "Kissa Marie Harkness-Jones."

Ianto looked up at Jack with a wide smile. He'd forgotten that he'd told Jack about his aunt. _Thank you, _he said.

Jack leant down and kissed his nose. _Anytime._ He smiled and lightly stroked a palm over the downy hair on his daughter's head. They baby grunted again and sucked harder on the bottle, screwing her face up when nothing more came out.

Ianto smiled and yawned, Kissa yawned too. Owen looked at Tosh and gestured that they should leave. Tosh nodded and they left the new family to themselves. Ianto fell asleep soon after and Jack extricated the baby from his arms and held her carefully as she closed her eyes too and with a yawn was out for the count. Gently, he set her down in the cot near the bed, slipped under the covers and, curled around his lover, with their child nearby, Jack Harkness dropped off to sleep himself. For the first time in a long time, he was truly happy and this feeling would never leave him.

**THE END**


End file.
